


凡夫俗子

by JadeLoong (garlichan)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, OOC, 主要角色死亡, 吕不韦单箭头子楚, 子楚/赵姬结婚生子前提, 子楚与韩霓离婚前提, 小升初!嬴政, 年龄操作, 次要角色存活操作, 现代AU, 男女通吃!吕不韦, 直男!子楚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/JadeLoong
Summary: 你深深地打动过我，用一次微笑，一次点头，一次挥手。再见了，那时的道别说得悲伤、孤独，且决绝。（摘自我印象里的《漫长的告别》）
Relationships: 嬴子楚/吕不韦, 嬴子楚/赵姬





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一周前看见了一个疾病缠身的老人安乐死的视频，深受震撼。在房间里踱步许久，却又不知道说些什么，所以有了这篇文。  
> 不全是为了这对cp，也是为了让我自己未来的某一天能如此直面死亡。
> 
> 写现代au前我其实想了好久，应不应该落笔，历史事件是他们的经历，也是他们人生的一部分，如果就这么改成现代au绝对会ooc。但是念及子楚明明可以施展拳脚却英年早逝，只觉得可惜。李梦剧本里又写他离世前的虚弱，不禁想如果他有选择，是会体面地离开还是带着病痛活到被吞噬的那一刻。我妄自揣测了一下，他可能会选择前者，这样他会更从容地处理内忧与外患，至少不会有那么多的遗憾。
> 
> 文中的一切都是我查询过的，不确定的部分我会尽量略写，但还是逃不开“东宫娘娘烙大饼”的感觉。看不下去的话请尽早点叉离开，看得下去的话十分感激您的忍耐。
> 
> 最后，希望罹患相关疾病的人能够早日康复，不受病痛折磨。

深夜忙碌是集团企业的常态，下到基层员工，上到决策层，总有少半人过了下班时间还蹲在办公室里，想要借用拉长工时来彰显自己工作多么呕心沥血。有人端着咖啡对着bug发呆挨到午夜，有人一手在键盘上蠕动码入报表一手抱着手抓饼大快朵颐，有人在部门领导离开后偷偷打开挂在任务栏里的炉石。所有人都在忍受疲劳忍受寂寞，忍受办公间的狭小，忍受摸鱼带来的良心谴责，这样他们便可以在踏入家门的那一刻理直气壮地想“又是忙碌的一天！”,才能找到犒劳自己的借口。

总经理不用忍，他可以早早下班，在996企业过上955的铁饭碗生活，但吕不韦拒绝。他拥有总经理这个身份带来的一切特权：最柔软的办公椅，最舒适的空调温度，最宽敞的办公室，还有在禁烟办公室中偷偷小抽一口的豁免权。吕不韦个人十分热衷于行使他最后一项权利，他此时正叼着根燃了一半的烟，审阅电脑屏幕上准备在年度股东大会公布的流水。

工作没那么头疼，公司自有一套运行规律，是所谓的“惯例”，某人曾这么告诉他。既可以悄没声地融入进去，也随时可以抽身离开，公司依旧会运转。可吕不韦融入了十来年，才惊觉自己不知何时成了惯例的一部分，再也没法把自己割离开。

这对平庸的管理者是个悲剧，对吕不韦则是个喜剧，甚至是励志剧，因此他成为了一个无情的开会机器。

吕不韦伸手摸向马克杯，晃了晃，发现里面空空如也。又喝完一杯。他看了眼还残存一滴咖啡的杯底，想。咖啡当水喝，自己早脱敏了。他开口，本想喊秘书过来再去倒点咖啡，扣在桌上的手机却不适时地在桌上震动，整张办公桌都在帮着手机传递它的急迫。

吕不韦白天的生活喧闹极了，因此太阳落山后他更喜静，所有人心知肚明这一点。办公室乃至他自己家里平时空无一人，他就是从世界切割出一小块的“虚无”中的王。如果手机识相，铃响三秒后就应该停下来——然而“本应该”和“现实是”中间总隔着一段距离，现在这段距离就是延长了的铃声。

妈的，没眼力见儿。吕不韦有点恼怒，拿掉烟抓起手机，准备劈头盖脸训一顿，打开屏幕后这个念头烟消云散。他几乎是想也不想地按下了接听键。

“喂，这么晚了打过来干啥？”

“来不来小酌一杯？”电话那头的人并没有听见吕不韦的无奈。

“别这文绉绉的，我牙酸。996呢，勿扰。”

“又不是科技企业你996啥。我准备去小寨，等会儿给你发定位。”

“要是让小赵知道你就没了。”

“她和娃都睡下了，没事。你赶紧下班过来，我还得跟你商量点事。”

吕不韦还想说点什么，电话那头的人便按下挂断，吕不韦只感觉自己一拳打在了棉花上。

行吧，去就去呗。他放下手机，一条带着定位的wechat横幅弹了出来，催着他赶紧离开高楼中的豪华囚房。

***

这次见面稍偏私人一些，吕不韦便没有叫司机。他自己一人去了车库，开车前往小寨，顺着wechat上的定位找到了小寨的楼中的一家餐厅，叫他出来的人坐在靠过道的桌旁，脱了外套往外看，也看见了吕不韦的身影，挥了挥手。

吕不韦多看了两眼这人，比前段时间见面好像又瘦了些，便走过去脱口而出：“你又瘦了。”

“有吗？”对方笑笑，指指椅子让吕不韦入座，“来，坐。”

吕不韦也脱下西装外套挂在椅背，看着桌上刚打开的红西凤，忍不住道：“嬴董怎么大晚上的叫人出来与民同乐了？体验基层员工生活？”

“谁不是个民了还？说话酸成这样你不还是跑来了，我刚点了些凉菜下酒，你不用点了。”嬴子楚给两杯玻璃酒盅分别斟上酒，一杯推到吕不韦面前。

吕不韦端起来小抿一口，放下了。嬴子楚喝了小半，咂咂嘴，皱起眉好一会儿。

“还是没光瓶的香。”

“你可真会糟践自己，便宜货烧口，少喝点。”

嬴子楚用鼻子笑了一声，这是他无声的抗议，随后将手中酒盅一饮而尽。

“叫你出来也没别的什么事。”嬴子楚放下酒盅，响亮地怼在桌上，好似他不是为了品酒而喝，是为了壮胆而喝。他深吸一口气，胸膛隆起又落下，嬴子楚的胆量又跟着呼出的酒精挥发殆尽了：“算了，不知道怎么说，你自己看吧。”

吕不韦看得一头雾水，三十多的人了怎么还这么扭捏：“看啥？”

“瞧你紧张的那样，不是工作上的事。”嬴子楚弯腰从自己的包里抽出来一张纸，吕不韦只能瞥见几团粉红色的图像，那张纸飘然落在吕不韦面前。

吕不韦扫了一眼上面的几个大字，又看看嬴子楚，其人正在给自己斟第二杯酒。

“化验单？你叫我来就是为了看化验单？”

嬴子楚放下酒瓶，指了指化验单上的几块粉色低像素图像：“别急着问，往后看。前段时间做胃镜的结果。”

吕不韦了解嬴子楚的身体情况，得了胃炎，做胃镜也正常。他看不懂化验单上所有的医学术语和糊成一片的内脏窥镜图，只能从墙一样的术语里抠出来几个自己认识的词，然后拼成一句自己看得懂的话。

“组织坏死浸润……高度疑似癌变？”

吕不韦把这句话念出口时还没来得及理解它的意思，像AI语音一样又喃喃重复了一遍，消化简单的十二个字。他抬头，看见嬴子楚点了点头，准备把手中的酒送进嘴里。

下一刻吕不韦鬼使神差地站起身，劈手从嬴子楚手中夺走酒盅砸到地上，甚至都没控制自己的音量：“嬴异人你他妈个狗怂不要命了？！”

餐厅本没多少人，吕不韦一声吼，连服务员都侧目看他们，窸窸窣窣的议论也飘在餐厅中。嬴子楚尴尬地环视一圈，向服务员解释没什么事，把玻璃收拾一下就行。他的视线回到吕不韦身上，对方已经坐下了，但眼中的怒火丝毫不减。

嬴子楚拿走化验单，平整地塞进包里。压低了声音道：“老吕你是不是人啊，还不让人确诊前享受享受了是吧？”

这句话如同干草堆里的一点火星，吕不韦压灭的怒火又燃了起来：“享受个屁，都癌变了还他妈嫌自己命长是吧？每次我们拦着不让你喝你非要喝，最后胃疼得要死要活的是谁？”

“这不是还没确诊——”

“别跟我逼逼，我他妈真是操了。”吕不韦伸手捞走了桌上的酒瓶，“确诊了还想学人潇洒一回，跟谁学的？”

嬴子楚沉默，没了酒杯以后他在吕不韦面前又无所适从起来，最后一层保护也终于被人夺了去。

最终吕不韦也没什么好骂的，他重重叹了口气，把红西凤拧上盖子放在自己手旁的凳子上，让它从嬴子楚的视野中彻底消失。随后打破了沉默：“之后咋办？”

嬴子楚本来双手支着额头，不知在想什么，闻言闷声道：“该咋办咋办，没癌变就调整饮食，癌变了就治。”

“没说病咋办，公司咋办。”吕不韦翻了个白眼，“你自己策划的并购镐周，董事会为此忙得焦头烂额，你出了这事没人拍板咋办。”

嬴子楚忽然笑出声，放下了手：“Workaholic，咱别整那么黑暗，能不能说点温情的东西。”

“嗯……”吕不韦调整了下坐姿，靠在椅背上，“小赵，还有你家人，都知道吗？”

嬴子楚摇头。此时服务员端了盘笋丝和一盘豆干芹菜上桌，嬴子楚微笑点头致谢。

“你是第一个知道的。”嬴子楚拿起筷子，夹起一根晶莹碧绿的笋入口，“不知道怎么和她说，估计又要揍我。而且她知道的话……政娃迟早也要知道。”

“最后所有人总要知道的。”吕不韦没动筷子，他没什么食欲，“……总之公司不能没有你。”

“我又控制不了，你也知道我随遇而安。”嬴子楚嚼得慢条斯理，没有酒似乎也能吃得开心，“这种事你得跟病灶谈。日谈夜谈，能谈死癌细胞否？”

吕不韦哑然失笑，哪是这种用法。他心里有个希望生根发芽，小心翼翼地从他嘴里探出枝芽：“万一是早期呢？听说早期不会……。”死。这个字堵在吕不韦齿间，无论如何都不愿意出来。

“得等检查结果出来。”

嬴子楚顿了一下，又说：“我爸当初是丙酮酸中毒，急症。我又是胃病。如果真是胃癌……如果真是胃癌，听说有什么家族性的，我害怕也会影响到政娃。”

话题越说越沉重，丝毫没有嬴子楚提议的“温情”，连个偏旁部首都不沾。吕不韦拿起筷子，准备用食物让嬴子楚闭上嘴：“行了，别想那么多了。还好你点的菜清淡，吃吧，吃完回家。”

“回家后我得好好想一想……”嬴子楚的声音被一块豆干切断。

***

并购洽谈进展顺利，嬴子楚自那一夜后再来上班时表现得甚至不像一个病人，或者说一个潜在的病人。收购昔日的龙头企业镐周需要管理者打起十二分的精神，吕不韦猜想也许这就是为何嬴子楚对他的病情闭口不言，甚至假装它不存在。可连嬴子楚自己也不清楚这还能瞒多久，作为“帮凶”吕不韦甚至没有起到一点作用。

年度股东大会上嬴子楚除了开始的致辞，并没有发言，而是意外地去让吕不韦去梳理上一年的流水，分析未来走势。此举更多是给股东们喂定心丸——崤函是家族企业，但股份不仅仅属于一个家族，他们需要让股东们相信这个集团正在走高，值得投资。

年度股东大会结束后吕不韦本想回办公室，却被最后一个离开的嬴子楚叫住。清洁人员趁着人渐少时进来收拾台面地板，嬴子楚绕过了他们，走到杵在会议室门口的吕不韦跟前。

“出来了。”

吕不韦愣了一下，随即反应过来，嬴子楚又说：“去我办公室聊。”

吕不韦点点头，给嬴子楚让出一条路，留着会议室的门大开。

此时正值深秋，楼层走廊里还透着股冷意，离集中供暖还有几天，现在只能靠空调热风驱寒逐冷。嬴子楚走在吕不韦前头，腰背直挺着，伸手推开办公室的门。一股热风随后卷到吕不韦脸上，温度高得甚至有些发闷。

嬴子楚进门后没直接去自己的办公椅，而是靠在桌边。吕不韦带上门，转身看见嬴子楚衣服下的肌肉条条松弛下去，再也不如走廊时那般笔挺。

“检验报告怎么说？”

问句石沉大海一般，甚至惊不起多少涟漪，只有空调的呜呜声。嬴子楚的回答这才跟着热风姗姗来迟。

“进展期胃癌。”

吕不韦心一凛，亏得嬴子楚今天能沉得住气。这五个字掐灭了吕不韦期盼的那点奇迹。

“还是中分化。”嬴子楚叹了口气。

“啥意思？”吕不韦不爱听这些学术名词，只想听嬴子楚说重点。

“就是说更恶性一点。”嬴子楚开口前思索片刻，跳过了名词解释的部分。于是吕不韦的情绪肉眼可见地在嬴子楚面前崩塌，平时地动山摇岿然不动的他再也无法保持无动于衷。

“恶性？”吕不韦后悔自己关上门太早，他找不到什么东西抓在手心稳定情绪，“怎么会呢？你平时不是有私人医生吗？”

“我也不清楚……我……”嬴子楚摇摇头，“怪不得谁。我本来就有胃炎，私人医生也不是专科医生。最后做胃镜才查出来。前两年做都没事，也不知道什么时候病变的……”

吕不韦没说话，他一屁股坐在嬴子楚办公室角落的沙发上：“这是你自己的身体，已经坏了。”他想跟一句怪罪，但听起来又太伤人。

“我估计等我告诉我老婆她也这么说。”嬴子楚试图调剂二人之间的气氛，并未成功，办公室里的空气让他有些焦躁。

他忍不住从兜里摸了包烟，抖出一根捏在手里，递给了吕不韦：“来一根？”

吕不韦伸手，下一秒却又收回去，顺嘴说道：“办公室不是禁烟？”

嬴子楚轻笑：“我还不懂你么？”

吕不韦这才放心接过去，从嬴子楚手里拿来了打火机。嬴子楚见着他手心火跃动，还没灭，也拿了根烟准备点上。

此时吕不韦“啪”地盖上了盖子，嬴子楚手里的烟还没点着，尴尬地悬在空中，然后被吕不韦顺进了兜里。

现在悬在空中的只剩下嬴子楚的右手。

“别抽了。”吕不韦轻推一下嬴子楚的手，叫嬴子楚赶紧放弃，“确诊再这么来就真不要命了。”

嬴子楚有种回家的错觉，不过赵姬管得更严厉一些。他收回手，去窗边开了条缝，吸了一大口户外寒凉的空气。

“我跟西京预约手术了。”嬴子楚转回来，靠回桌边道，“决定切除病灶，再看发展情况。”

“治得好吗？”吕不韦冷不丁问。

“你这说的什么话，又不是早期了。医生的意见是先做手术。”

“国内治不好的话就去什么东京，什么约翰霍普金斯，不管怎么样都必须治好。”

“你在这给我下任务来呢？”嬴子楚被吕不韦唐突的话逗乐了。

这可是癌症。吕不韦听得出来嬴子楚的言下之意，癌症哪是什么说两句“一定治好”就会好的东西？

“我先把明天政娃的周末补习班推了，让娃歇歇。”嬴子楚拿出手机打着字，一会儿放下手机，继续道，“明天要不来我家一趟，想跟你和赵姬……聊聊。”

“行。”

嬴子楚这才露出微笑，他绕到办公桌后，坐下来点了几下鼠标，屏幕映在他脸上的光灭了下去。三十多岁的青年人的面庞挂着疲态，让他看起来几乎与吕不韦一样老。

“你要是病得不行了我可以帮你，我处理得来。”

“老吕，精神矍铄啊。”

“警告你别拱我火。”吕不韦佯怒，自己却没控制住表情。

“你看我像病得不行的人吗？”嬴子楚蹬了下桌子，办公椅便滑出去，“我现在还好着呢，等忙完这段时间再考虑。”

忙完这段时间，是说并购结束吧。吕不韦想。但事情永远都没有忙完的时候，一茬接着一茬，吸血鬼一样蚕食人的精力和生命。

“不少董事长都是甩手掌柜，你倒好，当了个劳模。”

嬴子楚的手肘搭在办公桌上，好像吕不韦讲了什么笑话一般笑着答道。“崤函是家族集团，我是龙头，哪有龙头不干活的道理。”

然而他的笑容并未持续多久，在吕不韦眼中更像转瞬即逝，嬴子楚的上身慢慢伏在桌上，握拳的那只手指节泛白。

吕不韦急得起身想问嬴子楚怎么了，嬴子楚身子一蜷从椅子上将将要滑下去，被吕不韦连忙扶住。他抓住的身躯因为疼痛发颤，他听见嬴子楚的呼吸又薄又虚，方才站在这间办公室中与他斗嘴的青年瞬间消失得无影无踪，他也忘记了询问嬴子楚的情况。

“疼……”嬴子楚铆足了劲儿才挤出一个字。

吕不韦弯腰把嬴子楚扶好，嬴子楚便直接倒在他身上。他的头抵着吕不韦的腹部，额上虚汗染湿吕不韦新买的衬衫。嬴子楚仿佛寻找救命稻草一般揪住吕不韦的外套，颤抖的呼吸陷入吕不韦的衣物中。

身上的手没有松开的迹象，吕不韦只得用温暖的手心覆盖那只苍白的手。又湿又冷。吕不韦收紧掌心，站在原地让嬴子楚靠着他缓了许久。

“……操。”

嬴子楚的手抽离吕不韦的掌心，也从吕不韦的衣服中抬起了头：“比胃炎他妈疼多了。”

脸色苍白，嘴唇无血色，怎么看都不像缓过劲来的模样。吕不韦低头拍了两下嬴子楚的背，问道：“现在感觉怎么样？”

嬴子楚垂下眼：“心里潮，想吐。”

吕不韦心中了然，扶着嬴子楚的手臂帮助对方站起来：“我扶你去洗手间。”

二人离开办公室，门外的秘书看见嬴子楚脸色不对，连忙跑来问董事长情况。吕不韦看看嬴子楚难受得连话都说不出，便答道：“胃炎犯了，我陪他去一趟卫生间。”

秘书这才放下心，回去待命。楼层中的人也对嬴子楚的胃病习以为常，投过目光后又收回去，董事长的病也成了“惯例”中的一部分——一条需要他们视若无睹的惯例。

进门后嬴子楚推开了吕不韦，自己一头栽进最近的空隔间。而吕不韦站在洗手池旁，卫生间内都是嬴子楚呕吐的回声。

这怕是要把心肺也一块吐出来了，吕不韦想。此时嬴子楚又剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“没事吧？”吕不韦隔门问道。

“……没事。”嬴子楚终于松开牙关，如释重负道，“吐得太厉害了。”

吕不韦没回答。似乎受嬴子楚的影响，他也有点站不住，只得背靠洗手台。他的手摸上冰凉的瓷砖，脑内心中想的却都是嬴子楚那只湿冷的手。

他掏出手机搜索胃癌存活率，隔间里沉默了许久，传出来一声幽幽长叹。


	2. Chapter 2

（标记星花的句子为方言，看不懂的文末有注释）

翌日早晨，吕不韦本想提前问嬴子楚准备商量什么事，打开通讯录对着嬴子楚的号码犹豫了一下，还是没有拨出去。他往下翻了翻，找到司机的号码，一通电话把人叫了过来。

司机速度也快，吕不韦晨练结束，准备换衣服离开时便收到司机在车库等待的消息。他简单淋了浴，换上一身便装锁门离开。

站在车库跟前等待雇主的司机看见吕不韦没穿西装，面露疑惑，随后收起了自己的表情，转身去帮吕不韦开车门。

“老板，今天不去公司了？”

坐上驾驶座的司机最终开口问道，平时他老板叫他都是去公司，然而今天怎么看都不像要去上班的模样。可他开车总得有个目的地。

“去逸翠园吧。”吕不韦扣上安全带，稍作整理领子的褶皱。

司机不再多问，踩下油门驶离车库，设置好锦业路的定位后拧开车载音响，续上昨天回家路上没放完的《流星》。

吕不韦听郑钧的歌也有不少年头，并不是因为他有多喜欢这个歌手，而是他也逐渐变成了喜欢怀旧的老人，几乎就要把“在我们那个年头可不会发生这种事”挂在嘴边。听歌只是其中一个表现而已。

那个年头……吕不韦心中感念，那个年头他们冒进、恣狂、张扬，不择手段，但过得远远不如眼下舒服。当年嬴子楚在邯郸上学，那时这小子还没改名，他们熟识后时常约饭，约歌，而这首《流星》就是嬴子楚毕业前夜在KTV里一边吹瓶一边唱的，还怪好听，就是当时这货已经醉得站都站不稳了。

吕不韦笑出声，抬头对上内后视镜里司机的目光，道：“这人的歌挺好听的。”

“是。我上学时班里的女同学都迷他。”司机感叹，和着节奏微微点头，“给教吉他的拉了不少三分钟热度的学生。”

二人大笑。吕不韦也曾起过学乐器的心思，不过这撮念头早已被海一样的计划、统筹，还有工作冲得无影无踪。

吕不韦抬眼看看路况粗略估计路程后，掏出手机给嬴子楚发了条短信，待对方给他回复一个“ok”表情，他才安心锁屏。

***

实际上吕不韦在去嬴子楚家的路中还想过会聊什么事，或许嬴子楚下定决心公布自己的病情了，可他孩子该怎么办？这么点大能理解吗？还有他媳妇儿，两人复合才几年就出这事，小赵性子倔，到时候……

司机车开不进去，只好停在大门外待命，吕不韦自己下车登记访客，徒步进去寻宅。一路心乱如麻的吕不韦光顾着寻思，却没寻思到自己脚下有个空，险些给他摔了一跤，惊得吕不韦冒了一背的冷汗。所幸嬴子楚家并不是很远，吕不韦这会儿抬头，已经看见嬴子楚家门口的那棵树杵在不远处，枯叶给砖路铺了一层脆而碎的地毯。于是他加快脚步来到门前，按下了门铃。

开门的是他家保姆，吕不韦与人问过好后便换鞋进门，脱下外套交给对方。扭头看见客厅中嬴子楚一家都在，他家孩子嬴政此时正站在沙发旁，一本正经地给两位家长背诵古诗词。嬴子楚连忙起身迎接，而赵姬无暇顾及向客人问好，只是朝吕不韦点头致意，一定要听完嬴政的背诵。

“让娃歇歇吧，推了补习班跟没推一样。”嬴子楚引吕不韦去沙发时又劝说赵姬道。

这会儿嬴政刚背完，赵姬便不耐烦地怼了一下嬴子楚：“孩子升学你就撒手不管，别影响孩子。”她拍拍嬴政的肩膀，叫他转过去面对吕不韦：“跟你吕叔叔问个好。”

“叔叔好。”

“好，好。”吕不韦揉揉嬴政的头顶，坐在沙发上。他不是很喜欢小孩，嬴子楚家的除外，究其原因还是因为嬴政不怎么熊，“哎，念个书可把额娃累日塌咧。”*

吕不韦的关中话有点蹩脚，听得关中本地人嬴子楚有点想纠正他，就连嬴政也低下头憋着笑。赵姬闻言柳眉倒竖，瞪了一眼吕不韦：“你驳给窝怂帮腔！麻明儿很。”**

这下嬴子楚父子终于憋不住了，嬴子楚伸手挡住自己上扬的嘴角，假装没笑：“还是我媳妇儿关中话标准。”

吕不韦不置可否，看见嬴政也在笑，便没呛回去。他扶着嬴政的胳膊仔细端详了一番小孩的脸，在嬴政颊边看见了一道血痕：“娃脸上怎么回事？”

嬴子楚夫妻对视一眼，赵姬使了个眼色，嬴子楚只好开口：“前几天在学校和同学起冲突了……”

“是他们先的！”嬴政对他爸的解释并不满意。

嬴子楚一噎，他揉揉山根，无奈道：“好，你跟吕叔叔说吧。”

本来做好要争辩准备的嬴政愣了一下，没想到自己爹就这么让他继续，这才说了下去：“就是班里有人觉得我不和他们玩是瞧不起他们。就动手了。”

“那你告诉吕叔叔，你是不是瞧不起他们？”嬴子楚看出来吕不韦脸上流露出赞赏，和赵姬知道这件事时的神态一样，只有他这个被叫去的家长才知道自家娃是怎么想的。

于是嬴政在问句跟前缩了一下，瞬间乱了方寸。他错开所有长辈的视线，道：“是……”

赵姬大笑，嬴子楚叹息，吕不韦诧异。赵姬挪到嬴子楚旁边：“这才对，以后他们打你你就打回去。”嬴政欣喜点头，看得嬴子楚顿感自己应该加强家庭教育。

“娃都这么虎了。”吕不韦捏捏嬴政的脸，把他送回到他爸旁边，“挺好，有活力。”

“我这么大的时候性格绵，这娃就是费。”嬴子楚伸手把嬴政揽到自己身边，抱着他坐到自己腿上，“政娃过来，坐好。”

嬴政屁股还没挨到嬴子楚的腿，就逃出了嬴子楚的双臂，他一屁股坐在沙发剩下的空位，还往里面陷了陷：“我不小了，坐你腿上你会累。”

“还是个小大人。”嬴子楚笑道，他咳了两声，准备切入正题，“是这样，老吕。今天叫你过来也不为了啥事，就是打算让政儿认你干爹。”

这也是吕不韦眼中嬴子楚身上最让人头疼的一点。有事在心里能憋八百年，憋不住了就以最轻描淡写的话术说出来，还想着削弱影响，病情也是，这次认干爹也是。不过对赵姬和吕不韦没什么用，他们已经免疫了，因此他们两人都有点不敢相信，只有嬴政乖巧地坐在原位，懵逼于两位大人的“大惊小怪”。

赵姬狠狠戳了戳嬴子楚的侧腰，把嬴子楚掰过来面对自己：“你把他带来是为了这？！”

“咋了，急啥？”嬴子楚伸手抚平了赵姬皱紧的眉头，回头跟吕不韦抱歉地笑笑，“不好意思啊，我没提前打招呼，准备大家坐一块商量商量。”

说实话，嬴子楚心里已经后悔了自己做出这个决定，本想借着两个人都在场赶鸭子上架的他发现自己又被夹在中间，里外不是人。操，失策。

吕不韦摆摆手表示没事：“我倒没什么问题，但是你这也太突然了。”

而赵姬的追问更加咄咄逼人：“你为啥要让他当政儿干爹？一个亲爹一个亲娘不够吗？”

“你冷静一下……”嬴子楚一边安抚赵姬，一边给吕不韦解释，“老吕咱都认识十几年了，有什么信不过的，对吧。老吕你也是，当初创业那么成功，不管是为人处世还是经商论道都挺有一套。我家娃跟学校同学又一直相处不来，以后要是继续这样我也不知道咋办，他现在都不听我的了……哎哎哎你看，娃又不乐意了，这脸吊的。”

被自己亲爹揭短的嬴政自以为能管理住表情，可在他人看来他苦着一张脸严肃地端坐着，脸上写满了百般不悦。吕不韦闻言笑笑，刮了下嬴政的脸：“你家政这么聪明，看不上别的同学正常。这点事你开口就行了，政儿跟我还关系挺好。你说是不是，政儿。”

嬴政脸有点红，坐姿绷直，却没躲开吕不韦的手，某种程度上沉默着回答了吕不韦。

“你再夸这小子，明天他能把家里房顶拆了。”嬴子楚笑，现在只需要说服赵姬了，“老婆，你看老吕都没意见……”

赵姬有点动摇，但她还是觉得有些不妥，皮球踢来踢去却没传给最关键的那个人：“这是给政儿认干爹又不是给我认干爹。政儿，妈妈问你，让吕叔叔当你干爹你愿意吗？”

嬴政虽小，但也学会一点察言观色的技巧——至少他能从大人的表情看出来他们希望自己如何回答，他也靠着这点眼力见被各路长辈夸赞伶俐官桥。可今天轮到了他做主：他妈妈希望他拒绝，他爸爸希望他接受，而他看不出来吕叔叔的期望。不过他心里面已经拿定了主意。

“愿意。”嬴政没有多加思考便答道，“吕叔叔很厉害。”

这一回轮到赵姬吃瘪，她没想到自己的乖宝贝竟然胳膊肘往外拐，拐到她不待见的吕不韦身上去了。

嬴子楚见状拍了拍赵姬后背，轻声道：“好啦，政儿自己都决定了。”赵姬哼了一声，没答话。

“那就这样了？”吕不韦有些犹豫，“不用整什么仪式感的东西？”

“要什么仪式感啊，咱俩谁跟谁。你要仪式感那就等会儿留下来吃个饭，咱正式一点。”嬴子楚说着让嬴政站起身，“政娃，快叫干爹。”

“干爹。”

吕不韦这辈子别说干爹了，都没人叫过他爹，被小嬴政这么一叫自然受用。他应下来后对嬴子楚道：“你要留，我就不客气了。”

嬴子楚连说几遍没问题，这下赵姬认命似的起身喊了一声厨师，前往厨房去交代留客人一事。见赵姬离开，吕不韦同样离座：“子楚，过来一下。”

嬴子楚拍拍嬴政，叫他去找妈妈，自己跟着吕不韦去了一楼阳台。吕不韦也不废话，他靠着阳台的落地窗，开门见山：“实话告诉我，你到底怎么打算的？”

他们都对此心照不宣，嬴子楚低下头，沉默不语。

***

是夜主卧，嬴子楚洗完澡吹完头发，钻进了赵姬暖好的被窝中。他搂着赵姬的肩膀，埋在她颈窝中亲了一口她光滑的皮肤：“对不起，今天让你受委屈了。”

“我不委屈。现在才来道歉，你明明知道他这人做事不厚道……”赵姬嘴上嫌弃，身体却往嬴子楚怀里拱了拱，“我反正没你那么信任他。”

嬴子楚呼吸着赵姬身体乳的甜香，手指划过她的发丝，抵着她的耳边道：“至少对咱家不会不厚道，这么多年了……”

“嘘，不提他。”赵姬翻了个身面对嬴子楚，推了一把嬴子楚的躯干，自己趴在嬴子楚的胸膛上，“我想要……”

素手从嬴子楚的胸肌滑下去，细腻的手掌不安分地在他腰腹游移，却在胯骨处被一只更大、更粗糙的手握住。

赵姬蹙起秀眉：“老公，怎么了？”

“今天可能不太行，得跟你说点事……”嬴子楚抓着赵姬的手放到自己胸前，“这事有点扫兴。”

不祥的预感笼罩在赵姬心头，她决定先下手为强，自己掌握主动权，遂支起身质问道：“你该不会和那个韩什么什么又勾搭到一块了吧？”

“啊？”嬴子楚有点懵，这是联想到哪去了。

“你是不是想跟我说你又吃回头草了！”赵姬本来只是猜测，却不知为何越说越气，眼里也蓄满了泪水，好像嬴子楚已经承认了一样，“她就那么好吗？我们娘俩在邯郸受了多少苦啊，你转头就忘了……”

不行，再不解释老命得交代在这了。嬴子楚连忙澄清：“跟她没关系，我不是跟你说我早和她断了吗？这都哪跟哪啊。”

“不然还有什么更扫兴的事吗！”

“不是，听我说。其实跟今天找老吕有关，你别激动。”嬴子楚伸手把赵姬搂回怀中，亲亲额角又亲亲鼻子，“千万别告诉孩子。”

平时因为发育的缘故，嬴政吃得多，睡得沉，不会在夜里忽然醒来。不过今天他因为紧张，喝了一杯又一杯的水，导致他睡到一半梦见洪水滔天，水坝告急，吓得他在决堤前翻身下床，小跑着奔向卫生间。

解决三急一身轻。嬴政洗完手出来想着可以安心睡觉了，却听见从主卧传来朦胧的哭声。

妈妈哭了？嬴政心下起疑，他不是没有见过赵姬哭，但自打来关中后他再没听过母亲的抽泣。他放轻脚步，摸到主卧，扶着门框将耳朵贴紧了卧室门，听见他母亲一边哭一边口齿不清地埋怨父亲。

“混蛋，你这个混蛋……”赵姬的声音被她自己的抽噎吞了回去，“你为什么不听我的……”

“老婆，”嬴子楚顿了一下，“我给你擦擦，别哭了，乖。”

***

通常来说，单位无董事，老总称霸王。吕不韦作为董事长深受信任的二把手却丝毫不觉得自己像个霸王，反而像个王八，壳上还背了一座山，压得他有点喘不过气。他得替嬴子楚看完一切资料、协议、合同，最终决议轮不到他头上。董事会唯嬴子楚马首是瞻，于是这触手可及的权力隔靴搔痒一般挑逗他。就如醉酒断片后的一夜情，你分明记得那人很美，温暖的触感犹绕指尖，可你又分明知道你这辈子再见到对方的概率比中体彩还低，那人的形象也模糊得不像存在于世间。

那怎么办？享受呗，再不享受就没了。吕不韦收好材料，在桌面怼齐，瘫进办公椅中。才五点多，他望望窗外，天都暗下来了，夕阳透过玻璃毫不吝惜地把光线泼进他的办公室，橙黄漫开在地板。

是不是有段时间没联络子楚了？吕不韦之前不想打扰嬴子楚手术，因此忍着没去联络，结果忙着忙着他自己都忘了这件事。他打开手机，准备给嬴子楚发条wechat问问好，赵姬的号码直接蹦了出来。

“喂？”

“老吕，空不空？空的话赶紧来西京。”

赵姬语速稍快，吕不韦都没来得及回答自己空闲与否。他瞥了眼桌上那摞材料，道：“你不是在照顾子楚么？”

“政儿六点半放学，我马上得去接他。”赵姬的声音在医院走廊里异常清晰，“来的话快点啊，马上要堵起来了。”

“要不你让你家司机接，或者叫保姆来照顾也行。”吕不韦说着，心中暗暗感叹小学生的压力，幸好自己生得早。

赵姬的耐心与吕不韦说话多少成反比：“我孩子是司机孩子吗？我老公是保姆老公吗？”

也不是我老公啊。吕不韦考虑到赵姬生气有多泼辣，硬生生把这句话咽了回去：“好，我尽快过来。”

赵姬的声音迅速切成挂断的忙音。吕不韦收起手机联络司机，心中苦恼该如何尽快，半小时的车程可不是闹着玩的。

开出未央区后不出吕不韦所料，果然堵了。FM91.6不间断地播送路况，但就是没说什么时候能缓解。

“哪能缓解啊，这段时间是高峰期。”司机拧低音量，朝前方缓缓蠕动的车流摁了两下喇叭，“老板放心，难得你早下班，等开出去后我直接抄个近道。”

虽是近道其实也没多近，优势在于不那么堵，吕不韦也得以在赵姬离开前赶到病房。他在门口看见了床边赵姬脸上的一丝哀愁，病床上的嬴子楚闭着眼睡得安详。

赵姬本来抱着提包坐着放空，听见门口有动静，猛地抬头看见了吕不韦，也把自己晕染花的妆容暴露给他。

吕不韦看见她手背上黑色的印痕，又看了看她一双熊猫眼，悄声道：“你现在去接娃来得及，走之前照一下镜子。”说着，他指了指自己的眼窝处。

后面补的一句话听得赵姬一愣。她从包里掏出来个小镜子，才发现今天画的眼线被她从仙女气质擦成国宝气质，她自己都看不下去。赵姬尴尬地收回镜子起身：“他难受了一天，可算能好好休息了。”

听起来不像好兆头，吕不韦追问道：“那……他情况是怎么回事？”

“大夫说恢复得不错。”赵姬扯出一个笑容，“可他难受起来我看着也……算了。你呆在这别吵醒他，听见没？”

吕不韦的头点得快掉下来了，赵姬才满意地离开，留吕不韦守在嬴子楚身旁。天光暗淡，离开公司前还有点晃人的夕阳温柔地抚摸嬴子楚的脸庞，他的双颊因为难以饮食的缘故微微下陷，抹了两块浅浅的阴影。

“嬴老董，哪天能让我们省省心。”吕不韦轻轻自言自语道。话音刚落，嬴子楚睫毛微颤，双唇翕动，吓得吕不韦以为自己吵醒了人家。结果嬴子楚只是无意识地动弹一下，人睡得死沉死沉。

还在打吊水呢。嬴子楚一只手伸出被窝，吕不韦下意识想给他掖好，刚捏到被角想起来那只手好像在挂水，只好作罢。他平时耐得住静，却耐不住无聊，总想找点事做，今天也不知为何就忍住了玩手机的欲望。吕不韦跟入定一样盯着熟睡的嬴子楚看，端得能跟纯阳观里的牛鼻子老道比个高下。

安安静静地坐着挺好，直勾勾的眼神稍微吓人一些，受害者嬴子楚睡眼朦胧地醒过来便看见床边有个人穿得像个FBI探员似的守在自己跟前，没做过亏心事都得吓出几件来。

“谁？！”嬴子楚瞬间被床边的眼神吓醒了，缓过气后几句关中粗口劈头盖脸地砸向视线源，“姓吕的额贼你娘！咋到至搭哈人哩么！亏先人东西。”***

“额还莫捻掺哩，你奏哈成物样。”****吕不韦被嬴子楚的关中粗口逗乐，自己也来了几句。

天色已晚，夜色渐浓，病房里惨白的灯光大开，照得嬴子楚愤怒圆睁的眼睛又闭上了：“靠，睁不开眼。”

“那就躺下。我看你这挂的什么营养液，不吃饭吗？”

嬴子楚双眼紧闭适应光线，答道：“怎么不吃，又不是辟谷。刚手术完不太行，现在能吃流食……我老婆呢？你来的时候见她没？”

“见了，坐得跟望夫石似的。我来以后她接你娃去了，不然我还能吓你一跳？”吕不韦随后开始装模作样地感叹，“哎哟，来的时候还看见医院附近有人卖咸豆花。那卤汁一浇，啧啧，真的香。”

“要不是我现在没劲儿，我真想一拳攮你身上。”嬴子楚恶狠狠地朝吕不韦挥了挥拳头，眼睛里却是笑意。

吕不韦大笑，就此打住。他眼见嬴子楚撑着床想要坐起来，连忙上前去扶。他另一只手调整床的斜度，方便嬴子楚靠着它。

“明明身价上亿，现在看着就跟一普通人似的。”吕不韦取了张纸，欲擦净嬴子楚额角的汗水，感叹道。

嬴子楚从吕不韦手中拿过纸巾，自己擦拭：“别，我本来就一普通人。饿了吃困了睡病了治。我可不想搞特殊。”他又抬头看看架子上的点滴，“快滴完了，等会我叫护士摘掉。老吕，受累帮我提点稀饭。”

“这么快就使唤我了。行，照顾病人没问题。”

吕不韦扶着膝盖起身，清晰地听见关节龃龉的咯吱声，这次轮到嬴子楚笑了：“老吕，你真老了啊！”

“瞎说。本人四十一枝花。”吕不韦听不得别人说自己老，总要挽个尊，不给嬴子楚接话茬的机会赶紧离开病房。

在公司替子楚干活，在医院替赵姬照护。吕不韦拨开走廊中的药味进了楼层电梯，心中苦笑。他绷了太久，在医院陪陪嬴子楚暂且能逃离压力，但吕不韦并不喜欢这种情况，至少不应该牺牲嬴子楚的健康乃至生命来换得这一次机会。哪怕以后让他过劳死也好，只要嬴子楚能好起来……

只要嬴子楚能好起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 方言翻译：
> 
> *：念个书把我娃累坏了。
> 
> **：别给那货帮腔，混账东西。
> 
> ***：姓吕的我日你妈，你咋来这吓人呢？真丢你先人的脸。
> 
> ****：我还没吭声呢，你就吓成这样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太会写十二三岁的孩子，斯米马赛（）

自从那天赵姬拽着吕不韦来照顾子楚后，吕不韦的下班时间从九点直接挪到五点。他不怎么擅长照顾人，尤其是精细活，甚至被嬴子楚揶揄过，因此有相当一部分时间都是护士代劳。而他自己呢？送送饭，唠唠嗑，看着嬴子楚被推去放疗，再看着他被推回来。吕不韦趁此机会找到主治医生，上来直接问：嬴子楚能好吗？什么时候好？

“六号床的那个啊……你是他的谁来着？”主治医生是个戴眼镜的中年女性，她浏览着屏幕，瞥了一眼吕不韦。

“他朋友。”吕不韦本想说拜把子兄弟，可他们又不是混黑道的，正经人谁拜把子啊。

“哦……他术后恢复期不错，现在是放疗阶段控制癌细胞生长。如果之后检查没什么问题的话，这阶段放疗做完恢复恢复就可以出院了，不过要坚持定期检查。”主治医生的声音平淡如水，让吕不韦松了一口气。她关掉嬴子楚的电子病历，对吕不韦正色道，“你也别太紧张，时常跟病人聊聊，让他心情保持愉悦就够了。你天天提心吊胆的也影响病人，知道吗？”

被主治医生塞了一嘴的定心丸，吕不韦又是鞠躬又是感谢地离开科室，连啥时候做完放疗都没问，光记着嬴子楚能出院了。

嬴子楚放疗结束回到病房，瞅着窗边一个人傻乐的吕不韦露出迷惑的表情：“你一个人美什么啊？笑得吸溜吸溜的，没见人还以为谁在我病房里喝汤呢。”

吕不韦说没啥，就是想起高兴的事，嬴子楚只好作罢。

之后的日子便轻松多了，吕不韦也能放心照顾嬴子楚，唯一闹心的一点就是嬴子楚隔几天要求吕不韦汇报总经理会议结果、合同签署进展等等大事小事。吕不韦寻思别人当病人都是全职的，就嬴子楚兼职，这人还嫌他吕不韦工作狂，不可理喻。

“你早都知道了，问我不是多此一举么。”吕不韦说着，脑内已经开始组织语言，“这么喜欢工作我把办公桌给你搬来？”

“从他们嘴里听来是一回事，从你嘴里听来是一回事。”

这话意思是要对口供呢。吕不韦简明扼要地跟嬴子楚阐述了一遍现状，嬴子楚叫他开录音，录下自己的反馈。吕不韦关闭录音后看着病床上陷入沉思的嬴子楚，调侃道：“指挥官上前线，至于不？”

“一开始没啥自信，本来想当个甩手掌柜，结果发现越忙越上瘾。啧，工作狂还有人传人现象。”

“那现在叫你放权愿意吗？”

嬴子楚笑：“你这不明知故问，谁愿意？”

吕不韦十分理解嬴子楚为何躺在病床上依然攥实决策权力，若是换成他还要有过之无不及。嬴子楚紧握的拳头便是一把手与二把手的区别。握拳不是难事，吕不韦也行，但他只能抓住嬴子楚指缝间漏出来的些许沙石。

五周的放疗周期给嬴子楚放了个假。入院时还是白商素节，出院已经寒风萧瑟。嬴子楚出院前还跟赵姬、吕不韦两人说万一赶不上政儿放寒假咋办，最后还真给他说中了。所幸并没有迟多久，这个年他也不用在医院里过。同往年一样，吕不韦受嬴子楚之邀去他家过年，不单是为了庆祝新春，也是为了祝贺嬴子楚出院，事业有成。

这次并购镐周几乎是嬴子楚躺在病床上办完的，而他吕不韦负责执行。皆大欢喜，家宴中嬴子楚一家三口自然是主角，而吕不韦作为外人也沾了光——毕竟他在嬴子楚患病期间成了嬴子楚延展的手臂，功不可没。就连与吕不韦素有嫌隙的芈华阳也向吕不韦敬酒，感谢他工作上帮助她的继子，照顾病中的嬴子楚。整顿年夜饭中唯一美中不足的是，芈华阳与芈宸这对姐弟只当赵姬不存在，到赵姬说话时气氛总会冷下来。

唉，他家这个婆媳矛盾，要是夏阿姨还在就好了。吕不韦垂下视线，看见嬴子楚的手在桌下偷偷握紧赵姬的手。反正不是他的家事，嬴子楚总能解决的。

年后嬴子楚送走亲戚，迅速收拾行李带着一家子去夏威夷旅游，朋友圈里晒娃撒狗粮不亦乐乎。照片里肤色浅的嬴子楚都被晒得黑了几分，引得评论一众人调侃。

吕不韦上下翻动，满屏嬴子楚一家三口的旅行照，看得他牙根痒痒。他妈的，这跟去海南啊东南亚哪的玩儿也没区别啊，就不知道挑个好点的地方。

政娃都没看过海，带他出国看还能学英语。嬴子楚的回复让吕不韦无话可说。

谁叫你家鸡娃到现在，没看过海该怪谁。

嬴子楚发了个举手投降的表情。吕不韦的确没说错，嬴政今年就要升学，他们夫妻俩满心期待嬴政能以五大为起点来发挥能力。靠钱砸能省不少事，但嬴子楚夫妻最担心的是，省去的事里也会省掉他家娃的潜力，这么轻松万一以后成了庸才该咋办。

你俩一人找个心理医生治治焦虑症。跟不上大不了塞国外私立呗，到时候考什么世界名校也有底子。所有人都这么干的。你还好，你媳妇把娃抓太紧了。

你当她听我的吗？跟不上再说，况且我家娃还不至于到那程度，你想多了。来看我娃第一次潜水。

[图片][图片][图片]

吕不韦才顿觉自己大意了，没有闪，聊天框霎时间又被晒娃图占领。对付这种见缝插针的人只能以毒攻毒，可吕不韦别说娃了，至今还是个单身汉。干儿子倒是有一个，然而和嬴子楚正在晒的娃是同一个人。

挺好的，一切又回到了正轨。吕不韦作为一个中年人下意识地会对周遭变化产生抵触心理，嬴子楚这一出虽然有惊无险，但也让他有点害怕：万一嬴子楚哪一天真的没了呢？这个念头光是探出一点身就能唤醒他内心的恐慌，他只得暗骂自己嘴贱，彻底遗忘它。

***

四个月眨眼过去，事实证明嬴政对得起他爹妈的期待，吕不韦也承认自己以前低看了嬴政一眼。老子勤勤恳恳，儿子不落下风。当嬴子楚对育郑在上党的子公司暗中盘算纳入囊中时，他儿子轻松进入高新的消息让他把手头的烦心事扔到九霄云外，连夜攒了个局，甚至把赵姬远在邯郸的老父亲也打电话叫来关中一聚。待吕不韦收到嬴子楚的消息时，他不禁皱了皱眉。

十三锦？胃不好吃个锤子火锅。吕不韦坐在驾驶座上准备发动汽车，看着手机上的定位心中疑惑，把心里话发了过去。咋还有为了口腹之欲就不顾身体的人呢？

我吃不了你们吃得了就行。没事，这家清淡的菜还不错。

这么圣母？那我不客气了。

别老客气客气的，你有客气过吗？赶紧过来。

你来我往，吕不韦及时中断了两人对话。他放下手机，驱车驶离车库，前往曲江与嬴子楚家人汇合。

估计这人又忘了年夜饭有多尴尬，不长记性。吕不韦在亮起红灯的路口停下，想。年夜饭的“家宴”可没有家的温暖，倒是有点剑拔弩张的意思，嬴子楚不应该这么热爱极限运动啊。

直到吕不韦抵达目的地的车库，进店被前台的服务员热情地引进包间里，他路上的问题才在他跨进屋的第一步迎刃而解：到场的客人只有赵姬她爸，嬴子楚大哥，还有他自己，赵姬的提包挂在嬴子楚左手边的椅子上。芈华阳他们姐弟根本没来。嬴子楚坐在主位抱着菜单点菜，抬头便看见迟来一步的吕不韦。

“来得正好，我们点菜呢。”嬴子楚伸手指了指空出来的几个座位，“随便坐。”

吕不韦脱下外套挂在包间角落的衣架上，拉开嬴子楚旁边的椅子坐下。他左手边是嬴子楚，右手边便是嬴子楚大哥嬴傒。当年吕不韦陪嬴子楚刚回关中时这位大哥没少刁难人，没想到他俩也有消弭仇怨的一天。

嬴傒看着吕不韦落座于自己旁边有些尴尬，嘴唇张了张没说话。嬴子楚点了几道素菜，将菜单递给赵姬她爸赵豪：“爸，您看您点些啥？”

赵豪比上次见更发福了，没以前那么咄咄逼人，如今看起来跟社区里看孙子的大爷一样慈祥。赵豪把菜单推回去，笑道：“等赵姬回来我再点。”

“弟妹呢？”嬴傒问出了吕不韦想问的问题。看来他到得和我一样晚，吕不韦想。

“带着孩子买东西去了，马上就来。”嬴子楚解释道，他把菜单递给吕不韦和嬴傒二人，“哥，老吕，你俩先点。”

吕不韦接过菜单直接放到嬴傒面前，两人还谦让一番客套客套，最终嬴傒发现自己根本客套不过吕不韦，以拿走菜单宣告自己在餐桌“礼仪”实行上的败局。

赵豪起身拉开包间的百叶窗窗帘，往外看是灯火通明的城市。他对关中有些陌生，因此嵌在高楼大厦的光点对他来说并没有什么额外的意义。看了一会儿觉得没什么意思，赵豪回身叫了一声嬴子楚：“异人啊。”

“爸，您说。”

知道嬴子楚曾用名的人没几个，习惯叫他曾用名的人更少，这些人都被嬴子楚叫来这小小的包间中。

“你今天这事办的可真有点不厚道。”赵豪的话有些不满，可语气毫无此意，矛盾的信息听得嬴子楚有些懵。

“爸你这是啥意思？”嬴子楚鲜少被赵豪指责，因此露出讪笑。

一旁点菜的嬴傒抬眼看看嬴子楚，不知心里想些什么。

“毕竟是家宴，你就这么瞒着你妈？”

哦。吕不韦了然，说的是芈华阳。除了嬴政，今天到场的人没有一个与她亲近的，包括赵豪自己。

嬴子楚选择装傻，道：“您忘了？我妈前几年去世了……”

“你起码认她当妈了，也要尽儿子的责任。”赵豪放缓了语气，“再有意见也要尽孝啊。”

“爸，别这样。我也直话直说，”嬴子楚瞥了一眼嬴傒的方向，“今天大家都不是外人，我现在对您尽孝不就行了嘛。”

赵豪的话就这么被糊弄过去，嬴子楚最后那一句“对您尽孝”对老年人十分有用，赵豪也心满意足地不再劝说。

吕不韦敲敲嬴子楚面前的桌子，悄声问：“年夜饭那事还没过去呢？”

嬴子楚不说话，只是把食指竖在唇边，深藏身与名。

俩人凑一块说悄悄话时，包间的门又被打开了，一股白花香味涌进来，赵姬牵着嬴政站在门口笑骂道：“你俩偷偷商量什么呢？”

嬴子楚连忙给赵姬拉开椅子，嬴政则是对几个亲戚朋友问好，坐在赵姬和赵豪中间。嬴傒听到嬴政叫吕不韦“干爹”，露出难言神色。赵豪倒不介意，欣喜于像吕不韦这种能人竟然愿意当孙子的干爹。

老人家看见孙子坐了过来，笑逐颜开，脸上褶子层层又叠叠，拉着嬴政的手疼爱道：“乖孙子，大学生，让爷爷看看。哎呦，又长个了。都赶上你妈妈的肩膀了。”

这倒不假，进入青春期的嬴政个子窜得比谁都快，吕不韦也感叹当初的小豆丁怎么才几年就长成了个小大人。一旁有人将他从回忆里揪了出来，嬴傒把菜单推到吕不韦面前，示意继续点菜。

“刚才你和娃不在，我们就先点了。”嬴子楚跟赵姬解释道，随后又笑问嬴政，“政娃，今天想吃啥？爸妈帮你点？”

嬴政摇摇头，大家还以为嬴政任性不想吃饭。赵豪隔辈儿亲，不介意，笑眯眯问嬴政想吃啥爷爷给买，结果嬴政悄悄从赵豪宽厚的大手中抽出手，把他爸的话颠了个个儿：“爸，妈，你们想吃啥？我帮你们点。”

这一招反客为主被嬴政用得炉火纯青，成年人们大笑，嬴子楚佯怒，拍了下桌子：“好小子，反了你了！”

吕不韦刚好点完自己的菜，旁边的服务员匆忙按下几个菜品号码。嬴子楚拿走吕不韦递过来的菜单，搁着赵姬送到嬴政面前：“来，帮我和你妈还有你爷爷一块点。”

嬴政也不抗拒，顺水推舟，捧着那本菜单有模有样地报菜名，时不时询问长辈意见。本意想逗逗孩子的嬴子楚也乐得见孩子待人这么大方，又开始在餐桌上晒娃，细数嬴政这段时间多有出息。

嬴政不是第一次被人夸，但被夸这么厉害还是有点臊，便迅速点完菜把菜单塞到他爹面前的桌上打断他爸的彩虹屁：“爸爸，点完了。妈妈这段时间也很辛苦，那你能夸夸她吗？”

赵姬夹在父子中间笑得明媚，抱住嬴政的脸亲了一口，明知被儿子当彩虹屁攻势的挡箭牌依旧心花怒放：“政儿真乖。子楚，听到了吗？”

“好，今晚回家安排上。”嬴子楚答应得爽快，大人们笑得更欢。嬴政也跟着笑，不过他与大人们笑的东西似乎并不是一回事。

嬴政点菜只是个小插曲，整顿饭气氛比过年时好不少，赵姬在父亲面前也表现出了不那么泼辣的一面。餐前粥吃得差不多了，菜也差不多开始上桌。火锅汤沸时赵豪从桌子底下提了一瓶五粮液。嬴子楚的眼睛都直了，结果腰侧一阵刺痛使他收回目光，求饶一样看向赵姬。

迫于某位赵姓女士的淫威，嬴子楚不得已在众人向他敬酒时以茶代酒。他面前摆的菜都是软的素的淡的，与其他人桌上油的肉的辣呈出强烈反差。酒过三巡，先前不咋吱声的嬴傒也逐渐打开话匣子，说自己这么多年如何愧疚，说崤函的发展比他想的还好，又说虎父无犬子，一通兄弟情深化为嬴傒的下酒菜。他敬了一杯又一杯，子楚也给自己灌了一杯又一杯的热茶。

吕不韦夹了几筷子笋壳默默地吃，他不会煽情，也不需要在嬴子楚面前声泪俱下来换回信任。他伸筷子想夹片涮好的牛肉，腿侧却被人踢了两脚。他扭头，看见嬴子楚侧过身来准备离席，还有嬴子楚两片毫无血色的嘴唇。他的视线越过嬴子楚，对上了赵姬略显慌乱的目光。

“嘶——今天喝了贼多水，不行了。傒哥你酒量好，我水量不行。”嬴子楚笑道，在其他人发现他的异样前起身，扶着桌边站了起来，“我去趟洗手间，你们继续吃，啊。”语毕，他拨开椅子，离开包间。

今天的核心是嬴政，嬴子楚是个捧人的，少了他一个也会有赵豪来陪孩子活跃气氛。包间中交谈不断。吕不韦跟嬴傒就着酒吹逼，交谈空闲与赵姬交换眼神。赵姬盯着吕不韦好一会儿，又看看孩子，随后跟着起身：“哎呀，爸。子楚生病出院以后再没碰过烟，前几天偷着买还被我发现了。这会儿没回来估计又偷偷跑去买来抽了。我去抓他。”

靠，这也是个理由？吕不韦拿起酒盅灌了一口掩饰自己的无语。赵姬才不管理由的品质，她只需要一个离开包间去找嬴子楚的理由。

嬴傒这会儿把嬴政从赵豪身边叫过来，背着嬴子楚跟嬴政说他们小时候的往事，最重要的，还有嬴子楚的糗事。是个人都爱听八卦，赵豪也忍不住去听听他这个贤婿小时候是什么熊样。嬴政靠在桌边听了一阵，望向同样竖起耳朵的爷爷，道：“爷爷还想听吗？”

“想啊，”赵豪笑，“但是爷爷耳朵不好啦，政儿你听完跟爷爷讲一遍怎么样？”

嬴政一副为难的样子，捏着还带点肉的下巴思索片刻：“伯，你刚刚都只说我爸。”

“是啊，还想听吗？”

嬴政摇头：“我等我爸回来就问他伯伯的事，然后合在一起给爷爷讲。要讲就讲全，你说是吧，爷爷？”

赵豪笑得脸上的肉打着颤，嬴傒哑然，随即笑出声，没想到小嬴政也会借力打力了。嬴政从嬴傒身边走开，扒着吕不韦的手臂摇晃道：“干爹，你要不把我爸找回来，我急着问他呢。”

吕不韦故意被嬴政摇得七倒八歪，拖长语调说：“哎呀，干爹喝醉了，走不动路。你妈妈去抓人了，马上就回来。”

“可是我就要我爸回来……”嬴政选用新的策略，瘪起嘴吊起一副委屈样，可惜小孩卖可爱对吕不韦毫无效果。

然而嬴政卖可爱的对象也不是吕不韦，赵豪见嬴政换上苦瓜脸连忙起身，把嬴政从吕不韦的椅子旁拉开，嘴里念叨安慰：“不哭不哭，我娃不哭。”随后他转头对吕不韦道：“没事，估计他俩也快回来了。孩子嘛，你出去站一会儿再回来也行。”

防得住小嬴政，却防不住赵老头。吕不韦夸张地叹了口气，道：“好，我去找你爸，拎着他领子给你揪回来，好不好？”

“好！”嬴政在赵豪怀里露出笑容。

***

这么久，绝对有问题。吕不韦脸上的闲适嬉笑被丢在包间里，他板着一张脸快步穿行于走廊之中寻找这层楼的洗手间，险些撞到人。不知道是嬴政看出来嬴子楚气色不对，还是看出来吕不韦心急如焚，但在此时此刻，吕不韦无比感谢嬴政找借口赶他出去。

走廊尽头的瓷砖墙挂了个洗手间的指示牌，箭头朝右，转过弯便是洗手间。他本想进去，却看见一男一女搀扶着从洗手间来来往往的人流中缓步出来。路人侧目，又感觉没什么好奇的，便低下头玩手机，假装这俩人不存在。

虚得腿软的那个可他妈不就是嬴子楚么！吕不韦加快脚步，帮着赵姬扶住嬴子楚。赵姬缓了一口气，对吕不韦小声怒道：“我不是使眼色叫你看着政儿吗？！你出来干什么？”

“你儿子叫我出来的。”吕不韦脸色有点不好。他好像又回到了嬴子楚告诉他确诊胃癌的那一天，本该属于青壮年的身体在他手中颤抖，摇摇欲坠。

嬴子楚面色苍白，抓住了气急的赵姬，扯出一个虚弱的笑容：“老婆，妆花了。”

“现在是说妆花不花的时候吗？！”赵姬的眼妆早已被泪水的洪流冲决堤，她的双颊突兀地多了两条黑灰轨迹。

嬴子楚在吕不韦的搀扶下靠着墙站好，他捏捏赵姬的手：“今天就该开开心心的，让他们看出来就不好了。”

赵姬低下头平复了一下情绪，一言不发，转身回到洗手间。只留吕不韦与嬴子楚独处。

自认处变不惊的吕不韦也没想到一切竟然能这么快急转直下，他本以为自己抓住了嬴子楚，可这个人再一次从他手中跌落：“不是做了手术吗？你也坚持检查了，怎么会这样……”

“你听着慌了，别慌啊……”嬴子楚靠着墙，深深吸了一口气，“我还好，我，让我缓缓……有点脱力……”

“你他妈看着一点都不好。”吕不韦一手抓紧嬴子楚的胳膊，一手握住对方湿凉的手，防止他腿软滑下去。吕不韦从嬴子楚身上闻见淡淡的血腥气，丝丝缕缕地勒住他的肺。于是平日侃然正色的崤函二把手就这么鼻子一酸，红着眼眶道，“嬴异人我求你了，求你了……别出事，求你了……”

嬴子楚恢复过来并未花费太多时间，恰巧赵姬也收拾好情绪、妆容从洗手间出来。她看向情绪激动的吕不韦，别过视线，硬生生压下去再度被勾起的酸楚，道：“老公，咱们走吧？”

嬴子楚扶着墙费力站稳，两股还在打颤：“好，回去，咱不让人多等……”

***

散席后，几人在车库中寻找各家的车。嬴政终于不黏着他妈妈了，而是抓着嬴子楚的手死死不松开。嬴子楚本想自己开车，赵豪却出声阻拦，说让主人开车不太好。赵姬在旁笑说赵豪喝了酒，不适合开车，让她自己开也行，就不叫司机了，等着还麻烦。

吕不韦和嬴傒走在他们后面，嬴傒双颊涨红，显然喝了不少。吕不韦低头看看嬴傒步伐，嗯，走道挺直。正当他考虑要不要叫个司机时，自己的手臂被旁边人一把抓住。

吕不韦不喜欢这位曾与嬴子楚大打出手的大哥，但还是耐着性子由他拽着。

“我弟当时没去上洗手间，”嬴傒道，“他是不是……”

“你自己问你弟去。”吕不韦心头有股无名火烧灼他的气管，连说出的话都带着点火星子，“这会儿兄弟情深，连病情都得问我这个外人。”

嬴傒一愣，松开了吕不韦的胳膊，酒精锈蚀了他的大脑，叫他反应了几秒才回话：“你以为我不想吗？！”

反驳声音不大，嬴傒也克制着自己，不希望让嬴子楚听见他与吕不韦的口角。

“我敬酒的时候你看到我弟表情了吗？他不信我。”嬴傒的话成功拉住吕不韦，叫吕不韦驻足聆听，“整个董事会，整个家族，他从来只信几分，甚至一直防着我。”

“因为你当初想方设法诬陷他栽赃他让他从这个世界消失！他当上董事长了才把你叫回来，你还嫌他防着你？你这张老脸可真厚啊。”

竞争董事长失败一直是嬴傒心中的伤口，他就差指着吕不韦的鼻子骂道：“吕不韦，你他妈——”

“够了。你弟身体差，你不去关心，这会儿跑来指责我。”吕不韦在一排排车辆中找到了自己的车，掏出钥匙打开车门。在钻进驾驶座前看了看站在他车后的嬴傒，继续道：“趁还有时间，多看看你弟。现在去也不晚。”

语毕，吕不韦坐进驾驶座，“砰”地关上车门，看见后视镜里嬴傒的身影消失。他回头，发现嬴傒已经小跑着赶上嬴子楚一家，搂着嬴子楚的肩膀与之交谈。

看来是听进去了。吕不韦放下钥匙，整个人靠着椅背，后背一阵一阵地发寒，冷汗浸湿了他的贴身衣物。

“趁还有时间……”吕不韦重复着自己对嬴傒说的最后一句话。全身的力气随着嬴子楚的远去离吕不韦而去，他不想开车，不想睁眼，只想在这片昏暗中下沉。

“你才三十三啊……”吕不韦的声音彻底破碎，再也说不出话。你本应该比我有更多的时间，你能比我多过十个寒冬，十个酷暑；多晒十年的灿烂阳光，多看十年的灯火阑珊。

一声模糊的呜咽打破了宁静，吕不韦一拳砸在方向盘上，一腔的怒火裹挟着恨意涌出来，却吞噬了他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 管理啊经济啥的我略过去了，我当年高中经济只有三分所以真的尽力了（。）
> 
> 本章有肉麻矫情中老年人出没

没人能预料到嬴子楚的病情会突然复发。再过一段时间，西京医院的医生也会发现他们曾经送走的那个预后良好的病人，不到半年便再次倒在病魔手中。

饭局结束后的吕不韦光顾着黯然神伤，一小时后才想起来给嬴子楚打电话，没有一次是通的。只有中国移动的甜蜜女声用正式的语气说无人接听，在吕不韦的耳中则被扩写成：说了多少次人正忙你是不是聋？

为了等一条消息，他直接守在手机跟前熬到后半夜，又是冰水洗脸又是灌红牛生怕自己睡过去——即便他的脑仁疼得突突跳，即便他的心脏时不时忘记自己的存在。吕不韦在家里是坐立难安，趴在书桌边将将睡过去时才收到赵姬的回复。

不是嬴子楚啊。吕不韦有点失望，忽又担心起来。他点开消息，赵姬只发来五个字：送诊了，别慌。

“那就好……”吕不韦长出一口气，紧紧握着手机好一会儿，虎口甚至被按出一条印子。他还没想好该如何回复，输入框中打了又删删了又打，思索良久发了句相当没眼色的问题：“你爸和你娃呢？”

还是算了，听着怪怪的。吕不韦长按选择撤回，对方昵称栏的“正在输入”告诉他手太慢。赵姬已经把她的回应发了过去：“我老公叫我先把他们送回去，免得他们知道后担心，犟驴。”

“他对谁都好，就是对自己不好。你娃早看出来了。”

赵姬表示同意：“我爸回酒店时也说……大家都知道了，犟什么犟，这是他自己的身子。”

光是看文字吕不韦都能想象出来赵姬又怒又怨的语气，只要有人违她愿，她便会气急委屈得不像样。

“我过去看看他吧。”

“不用。我刚给单位请了假。你也别等了，忙好你自己的事吧。”

这话说的，怎么跟骂人似的。吕不韦等了一会儿见赵姬没后续的话了，关上手机准备洗漱睡觉，当然能不能睡着是另一回事。

他躺在床上辗转反侧，对着黑乎乎的天花板发呆，眼睛都得瞪出来条条血丝儿。火车呼啸而过，汽笛声响彻天空。铁路离他家有几公里远，就连火车站也隔了差不多十公里，怎么回事？吕不韦疑惑，翻身下床，好似有幽灵牵着他手，拉开了落地窗站在阳台往外看。

一条铁轨横在他家前方，汽笛依旧在响，大地依旧在颤动，晃眼的灯光离他而去，只有这条被碾进地里的铁轨能证明曾有火车在其上奔驰。吕不韦好奇铁轨引着车通向何方，匆忙离家，赤着脚出门试图一探究竟。

他站在铁轨中央，前后都没有列车行驶的迹象。冰凉的铁硌得他足心生疼，吕不韦想要往前迈步，却被一声铃响拉回现实。

闹铃不要命地响，吕不韦伸手按停它，想把它扔到窗外的念头一瞬即逝。他整个人沉浸在梦中醒不过来，脑中全是那列火车，还有昨晚回家就不曾消解的懊悔与怨怼。

吕不韦躺在床上缓了好一会儿才收拾心情开始洗漱。现在是早上八点，生物钟和非生物钟的共同作用逼迫他顶着疲惫前往公司。年初住一次院，现在又急症复发，再迟钝的人都能嗅出不对劲，总要有人稳住情况。吕不韦收拾心情，把揪到嗓子眼的心强行拽回胸腔中摁好。

平常嬴子楚多负责，等缓解后肯定会回来的。吕不韦出门时怀着一点希望，尽管他自己一点也不想看到嬴子楚再度出现在办公室中。他说不上来为什么，也不想承认他的感情有黑暗面，只得暂且放下烦恼，换上严肃的外壳把心里那点负能量挡个严实。

他这么多年对嬴子楚的了解精准预言了董事长的行为习惯。等吕不韦浑浑噩噩地忙了几天，跟嬴子楚断了几天的联系后，嬴子楚好像无事发生一般回到公司。一切如常，好像董事长只是偷懒去外面自我放假几天。

吕不韦不相信，高管不相信，基层对此一无所知。

这段时间嬴子楚夫妻无论如何也不回复他的消息，对吕不韦而言简直像一场有预谋的精神上的施暴。嬴子楚来公司当天他本想坐等嬴子楚来找他，然而什么也没等到，只好赶在六点前去敲开嬴子楚办公室的门。

“子楚，这几天你怎么老他妈装死？”吕不韦开门时没忍住爆粗口，被单方面隔绝联系的火气这会儿尽数冲上脑壳。

办公桌后的嬴子楚刚好签署完一份材料，他放下笔摘了眼镜，面对吕不韦找上门来的质问有些乱了阵脚：“你先坐，有些事比较适合当面聊。”

“当面聊？非得等谁憋不住是吗？你数数跟我失联几天了，好歹吱声让人放下心。”吕不韦怒气不减，嘴上不饶人，愤愤坐下继续道，“我他妈被你吓得半死你直接跟我装死怎么这么牛逼呢？小赵也是跟断网了似的，你一家人联合起来瞒我呢？”

前倾身子一手支起膝盖的吕不韦彻底丧失一个社会精英应有的礼仪，倒像一个上脑的街溜子，一头弓起身体准备扑杀的狮子。

但嬴子楚面对浑身散发攻击性的吕不韦只是尴尬地笑，挠挠后脑勺：“我叫她先别跟你说，这事反正要在会议上公布……也没啥必要提前知会。”

吕不韦一翻白眼，得，又是那一套。眼珠子还没看到天灵盖，吕不韦便反应过来，抓住一个词道：“什么会议？你没说过。”

“我打算临时召集董事会成员开个会。”嬴子楚犹豫一下，目光有些躲闪，“是这样……当天检查就查出来远处器官有肿块，我就有些担心。”

“肿块？”吕不韦的攻击性马上软下来。他以前搜索过癌症的信息，听见远处器官便慌了神：“转移了？”

“心里有点怕，所以就叮嘱我老婆别说，尤其是你。可我没想到你会这么着急。”嬴子楚笑着摇头，“昨天活检报告出来，转移到了剑突和淋巴。”

“那你还来！”吕不韦按捺住跑到嬴子楚跟前把这货脑子里的顾虑摇出去的冲动，“跟你的病相比公司这些事儿都你妈算个屁啊！”

“放不下呗。最近糟心事那么多，又不能不管。”嬴子楚一摊手，一耸肩，无奈的模样叫吕不韦也拿他没办法，“老王勤快，把太原那边……嗯，上党的，那个业务谈拢了。”

“我知道，那你还担心啥？”吕不韦当然知道这事，老王，王龁，这人办的事已经在经理会议中嚼烂了，“你清楚剩下的事交给我完全可行，我处理得来。”

嬴子楚无视了吕不韦续上的那句话。他抹抹眼睛，顺势托腮，从鼻子长长吐出一口气：“市场感觉环境有点难……不过你也闻得出来。”他盯着地板上的瓷砖缝儿片刻，感觉好像说得不够，补充道：“我这几天好好想了想怎么计划，公司里外得安排妥当我才能放心出国。”

“出国？”吕不韦被这一波千里转进干懵了，“你……去哪？”

“日本，治病。专家会诊建议的美国，我觉得坐十二小时的飞机累。”

“操，你这计划得也太快了吧……”别过几天，吕不韦发现自己有点跟不上嬴子楚的步伐，似乎在医院中嬴子楚的头脑风暴已经将未来几年的规划卷了进去。没有那么夸张，但万一呢？

嬴子楚被吕不韦目不转睛地盯着，对方跟windows蓝屏似的表情逗得他笑出声来：“这么看我干什么？我也怕死啊。”

吕不韦感觉得出来，嬴子楚安排的速度如此之快，快到他几乎能闻到对方身上散发的对死亡的恐惧。嬴子楚怕死，他想。更怕一切脱离掌控，和自己一模一样。

嬴子楚没说话，他在键盘上“啪啪”敲了几下，最后以极为用力的、打在回车键的一声“啪”作结，吕不韦的手机也适时响了一声。

“我刚发了份邮件，通知董事会的人过几天来开会，你也来。”嬴子楚挥挥手，赶吕不韦出去，“我会交代一下人事变动和股权交接，你……做好准备吧。”

吕不韦没挪窝，嬴子楚的话怎么听怎么不对劲：“你要立……”遗嘱？最后两个字是他用口型说出来的。

“我可没严重到那个地步，你他妈咒我呢？走走走，赖着多久了，让我一个人待会儿。”嬴子楚失笑，他又挥了两下手，让卷出的气流携吕不韦离开他的办公室。

一丝对会议的期待在吕不韦的脑海中蠢蠢欲动，但吕不韦羞于承认这一点。当初被嬴子楚认命为总经理前他心中怀有同样的期待，熟悉的感觉带来的却不是同样的心境。曾经被无数人辱骂过“势利眼”、“见利忘义”也云淡风轻的吕不韦忽然想骂自己同样的话，没脸没皮地活了四十多年，他竟第一次为这丝期待感到作呕。

***

这次会议并非是吕不韦预想的视频会议，董事会的人难得聚在一间会议室中，目光齐刷刷地望向嬴子楚。其人西装革履，但身形显薄，不再像以前那般将正装撑得挺拔。他面色如常，吕不韦考虑到嬴子楚的身体后又暗自担心起来，害怕出什么问题。

担心什么。吕不韦的视线放回自己面前的马克杯上，本来就是宣布问题的会议。

嬴子楚打开投影后望向外面的太阳，有些晃眼，便叫秘书稍微拉起百叶窗遮光。

西北冬日苦寒，夏季则是酷暑，习惯了各自办公室里24度空调的各位高管一踏进没开空调的会议室热得有些窒息，但看在董事长没说的份上，也没人提，大家跟着嬴子楚忍耐这股热气。

所有人也不多废话，一些如吕不韦等知道详情的人尽力不让自己的真实情绪流露出来，坐佛一般呆滞地等待嬴子楚开口。

一开始嬴子楚只是回顾了这半年的流水、股市，以及投资方向。吕不韦心下生疑，双手抱胸换了个坐姿，扭头时恰巧撞到嬴傒的目光。

嬴傒可能有着同样的疑问。吕不韦以最微小的幅度摇头，抬头用下巴指了指嬴子楚的方向，叫人认真听。

“这段时间正是有大家的努力，才让崤函的未来越发光明。感谢各位。”嬴子楚说到最后，朝在座的所有人微微鞠躬，“关于公司的事情讲得差不多了，我个人有一些提议，希望能与各位探讨一下。”

会议室中瞬间连呼吸都听不见声，就连不明情况的董事会边缘人物也被气氛的转变吓得提心吊胆。

“我想你们之中的一部分，可能已经通过有些人……”嬴子楚的目光从嬴傒扫到吕不韦身上，“知道了我的身体每况愈下，感谢各位的关心。”

吕不韦听见芈宸的方向传来一声轻微的吐气声。

“身体这等小事本来不应该提到台面上，可我是崤函的董事长，所以有必要告诉各位。”嬴子楚环视一圈，露出他人不易察觉的得意，只有坐得最近的吕不韦才看得真切，“我在去年秋冬时检查出胃癌，经过治疗后出院。半个月前病情恶化，近期必须出国治疗。”

“但是崤函不能没有您啊！”中间有人情急插嘴，嬴子楚笑着抬手安抚他，让他坐下。

“我也明白这一点，所以我得最大限度地降低我的病所带来的影响，不管是管理、决策，或是股份，我想在离开前安排好。”

吕不韦心里一紧，他忍不住拧身去看身后、对面的一张张脸，那些在嬴子楚提及“管理”“决策”等词时让贪婪露头的脸。他印象中的嬴子楚是一匹独狼，安静、雷厉风行，是他训出来的。独狼如今成了病狼，步履维艰地行走在秃鹫群中，却还要把毫无防护的弱点暴露给它们，甚至不屑去害怕自己是否会在下一秒被分而食之。

我是其中一只吗？吕不韦走了神，忽然想问自己这么个问题。

“简要来说三件事。首先，我提议将王龁、蒙骜提拔至项目经理，并任命为非执行董事，在董事会中享有职权。其次，我会将我手中的股权划出三分之二给我的妻儿，剩下三分之一去向将会在遗嘱中写明。各位有异议吗？”

窸窣的交流声代表的确有异议，但没人敢在明面上提出来：这不是小事，也不算很大的事。为此反驳实在不值。

“有异议没关系，会议结束各位投票表决就好。第三件。我离开国内后保留董事长头衔，直到我主动请辞或死亡，董事长一职留空。由执行董事、总经理及法人吕不韦先生行使公司决策权。他为公司尽心尽力多年，也了解崤函的发展方向。最近各位也知道，我们的主要市场被各家公司挤占，自家产品难以扩展。我想解决，可是心有余力不足。吕不韦是最可能在我离开时带领各位冲破市场阻力，也是最适合按我的意思行事的人。各位觉得如何？”

一片哗然，吕不韦面上点头，说了句“谢谢”，桌下他的手已经握拳至指节泛白，小臂颤抖。仇恨的目光如他所料全部扔向他，让吕不韦产生自己身处被告席上的错觉：毕竟怀璧其罪。

“子楚，不太合适吧。”第一个出声反驳的是嬴傒，吕不韦向他展示过的一次善意对于他的家族中心而言算不得什么，“吕不韦经验丰富能力过人，是没错，可他毕竟是个外人。让他当董事长……”

发现在场的家族成员默默点头同意嬴傒的意见，嬴子楚耐着性子解释道：“我本意不是让吕不韦顶替我，而是代我行使权力。大哥，你要是这么认为的话，那你有没有比吕不韦更合适的人选？”

嬴傒没说话，他作为一个败者总觉得自己对嬴子楚有亏欠，也不好继续说。然而他的目光飘到了芈宸身上，其人忿忿，酝酿了一肚子的话就等着说出口。

“舅舅怎么看？”

“把公司拱手送人，挺好的。”芈宸是长辈，又是持股次于嬴子楚的董事，因此上来便不留情面地讽刺道，“大家都知道吕不韦是你的亲信，任人唯亲也就罢了，连实权都要交给一个跟崤函毫无瓜葛的人？那在集团里干了十年二十年甚至一辈子的老董事呢，你把他们当什么了？”

操你妈的，你就是也想分一杯羹，老东西。吕不韦不想让嬴子楚跟芈宸对线气出毛病，准备开口时嬴子楚又追问道：“我当然尊敬他们，他们打下了崤函的基业。但是未来的规划依旧要以实用、能力为上，吕不韦操盘收购镐周时我想已经能充分说明这一点了。不然舅舅认为董事长的实权该如何处理？”

嬴子楚的彬彬有礼让芈宸一时间气焰更甚，他握拳在桌面小砸一下：“分至董事会，均权，由家族主导。如果你回不来，就由董事会选举家族内成员为代表实行权力。”

“芈宸。”嬴子楚的声音不大，语速不快，沉下去的语气直接把芈宸拉回地上，“老子现在还喘气儿呢，这么快就当我死了啊？”

怒火总是悄悄地来，却不会走。嬴子楚仍然不作表情，眼轮匝肌的抽动暗示他现在不太好惹。芈宸被这一下震得闭上了嘴，只能恨恨地瞪着吕不韦。

“好，各有各的理。舅舅你不是想投票么？”嬴子楚忽然笑了，他拉开椅子坐下，双手交叠，“那就投。就王龁蒙骜的提拔事宜以及吕不韦的代理事宜分别投票，半小时内给出结果。我坐在这看着你们投，投不出来的视作弃权。都明白了吗？”

他的自信并非空穴来风，这正是他劝吕不韦早做准备的原因。

有时候人就得逼一把，要么是内因，要么是外力，外力更加有效一些。嬴子楚发了狠，这群董事会成员才乖乖投票。看似是每人自己有一张代表自己的票，实际上是吕不韦以及反对他的人之间的角力。吕不韦认真经营事业，引进人才，亲自指导，多年的工作也让他人脉更广，扎根更深，计票时以微弱的优势压过芈宸等反对者，成功保住嬴子楚给他的委任。

最终芈宸摔门而去，落了下风不想输了面子，便给人甩脸子看。吕不韦不在意，嬴子楚更不在意。离开会议室后吕不韦跟着嬴子楚去了对方的办公室，嬴子楚这一次并未赶人。

“我不多逼逼了，什么时候走？”吕不韦带上门，问道。

“后天，明天陪陪家人，今天下班后就不来了……不是我说，老吕，你真急着想当一把手啊？”嬴子楚拿着吕不韦的痛点打击对方，见吕不韦没反应，过去戳了戳年长者的肩膀，“别哭丧个脸，马上要轮到你来做决策了，咋跟上坟似的？”

能在眼下开出缺德玩笑的估计也只有当事人了。吕不韦懒得说嬴子楚，他伸手钳住嬴子楚的手腕，把对方拽过来，自己展开双臂给了嬴子楚一个铁牢样的拥抱。

清瘦的身体在吕不韦怀中挣扎几下，最后认命似的回了一个拥抱。嬴子楚轻拍吕不韦的后背，任由他的额头抵在自己的肩膀上：“抱一会儿就得了。我操，别使劲，你快把我肋骨钳断了。”

“哪是我钳的？”吕不韦闷声道，“你瘦得他妈哪哪都是骨头。”

“再抱一会儿就撒手啊，你咋跟我家娃一样。”

橙红的夕阳投下来，两人合二为一的影子被抻长，投在墙壁上，背景则是一片温暖的辉光。吕不韦自私地想靠一个拥抱把嬴子楚留下来，甚至让时间停止流淌，就定在这一刻，如此他便不用去面对嬴子楚的命运，他感情的命运。

良久，吕不韦松开手，往后退了一步：“你怕死，我比你还怕。”

“确实，我知道你比我惜命。”嬴子楚假装不知吕不韦的意思，非要对方说出来。

“真的，我更怕你死。”

这是嬴子楚这么多天以来听到的唯一一句好消息，他一拳打在吕不韦的大臂，大笑：“说这么肉麻干什么？又不是最后一次面。办公室你给我收拾好，我回来还要用。想让我从董事长的位置上滚蛋还没那么容易。”

“行，等你回来。”

吕不韦能给嬴子楚的也只有同等程度的信任。嬴子楚一贯说到做到，结果与他的计划几无差错。但愿在生命上也一样，吕不韦退出办公室时想。即使很少有晚期胃癌的病人能靠求生欲活下去，但他决定不想这些。不知何时开始他便对嬴子楚有这样的期待：只要嬴子楚一天不想死，他就一天不会失去嬴子楚。任凭世界运转，生命流逝，他坚信嬴子楚会活下去。

至少为了崤函，为了家庭，抑或是为了他。


	5. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用这几天的随手摸鱼混个更新，前段时间放的卫星给自己解馋用（）
> 
> 学校名是捏造的，公司名是捏造的，除了老吕小嬴白老师的所有人都是捏造的
> 
> 校招我只去过一次，印象已经淡了（……）
> 
> 是凡夫俗子本篇的十四年前，小嬴19，老吕28。
> 
> 至于为什么要把小嬴设定成音乐青年，因为剧本里说他唱歌好听我就这么设定了怎么着吧（自暴自弃）

在嬴异人读初高中时，他妈妈一直告诉他：娃啊，等你高考后上大学就不用累了。

嬴异人深以为然。即便他妈妈不能一直陪伴着他，即便法律上说应该是他爸爸承担抚养义务，但他依旧深信亲妈不会骗他。

于是他吭哧吭哧地努力学习，只为能在与母亲的通话里听见她欣喜的声音。这些年来他一个人被父亲扔在山东上学，只有一个保姆照顾他的饮食起居，拿到大学录取通知书后才得以从这个生活解脱，从住宿开始彻底去体验社会。彼时暑假出门浪了两个月的嬴异人以为自己的生活马上就要光芒万丈晴空万里，现在他只需要按部就班地好好活下去就行。

才怪。

他本应该走上一条富n代都走的路，那条路得从后门走。而嬴异人，人如其名，和别人不一样。他那个有钱父亲已经忘记了还有嬴异人这个儿子，因此嬴异人只能和百万考生一起通过高考冲击前门。可惜的是他还没跑出几步，就被人卷死在沙滩上。

那会儿“内卷”这个词还不流行，这时候还叫激烈竞争，嬴异人在多年以后升任董事长才发现自己当年也是内卷失败者。

他高考成绩并不怎么理想，虽说也能上个一本，但离他老师的期待差远了。他班主任问了成绩后止不住地摇头叹气，听得嬴异人对这位栽培过自己的老师心生愧疚。与此同时他也不理解，考得差是差了点，说得好像人生抬不起头了是咋回事。

“有一个好的本科，以后起跳的平台更高。本来你能去上海的财大，这下只能去河北的财大了。”班主任握着嬴异人的手语重心长道，“去了学校就打起十二分精神学习，你人生还长，得做好准备。”

嬴异人感动得一批，连他脑门上没扎进去的碎发也跟着颤动：“谢谢老师。人生过成什么样都没关系，我觉得开心就好了。”

他班主任被嬴异人一副咸鱼样搞得哭笑不得，看着他没多久便留起来的半长头发，顿了一会儿，继续道：“你这个音乐也放一放吧，还有摇滚发型抽个时间剪了去，头发长了容易油。”

“好，老师，听您的。”

感动是真的，听话是假的。嬴异人早都想留头发了，可惜高中管得严全给剪成圆寸。他在入学前就想象自己松松地扎一个小辫弹吉他唱歌，得多帅。然而嬴异人这个梦寿命不长，等入学加了社团便碎成一地。

不是说哪里不好，也毫无针对的意思，用嬴异人当初入社一个月愤怒退社的话来说：都他妈什么傻逼东西，对着六线谱弹不利索节奏打得还不如秦腔老头敲板凳，老子不伺候了。

他回宿舍本想潇洒地摔掉手里的东西，猛然想起来自己拎的是宝贝儿吉他，只好潇洒地带上门。从此以后开始单干。可他又是个臊皮，有些东西只敢想不敢做，比如一个人给一堆人弹琴，所以只能闷着。想干什么，不想干什么，都腌进心里的盐缸子里，等哪天有把握了、入味儿了，再拿出来抖一抖。

音乐风波只是个小插曲，反正课业已经够多了，嬴异人又看着自己的成绩总觉得不够，摸吉他的时间也越来越少。不到一年，嬴异人便从一个没什么朝气的小伙子变成个没什么朝气的奋斗逼，时不时摸两下吉他爬格子的那种。

也没那么不一样，多干点正事儿比啥都好。嬴异人的室友胡椒一边开荒安其拉一边这么宽慰嬴异人。此人大名胡嘉，也不知什么时候名字被人逐渐叫歪成胡椒。知行不一的撕裂让嬴异人究极怀疑胡椒的立场到底是不是站在他这边。

他翻了翻校内好友的帖子，全是几个大三大四的发言，这些高年级的是校内社群的核心。也不知道干嘛来了，不去跟同届的吹逼，在低年级学生里扯淡，有意思么。嬴异人当然没把这句话说出来，心里腹诽两句就过去了。他往上翻着帖，在字里行间看见三个字：招聘会。

嬴异人很自然而然地回头问道：“胡椒，明儿下午有个什么公司的招聘会，现在还能报名，你去不？”

胡椒耳机不摘，头也不回，道：“校招啊，不去。关咱们大二生屁事。”

“你又不可能一直是个大二的。”嬴异人一边打字询问报名事宜，对胡椒道，“熟悉一下呗，等明年后年再去就有把握了。”

“行，你想去，做爸爸的怎么好意思拒绝。”

“可以，我大名儿于谦，王老爷子准备什么时候动身？”

这下胡椒急了，他放下键鼠：“怎么说话呢？赶紧报完名，听个破讲座得花多久啊，你时间这么多。”

嬴异人不语，继续琢磨填表报名的事。反正会场面向所有人，不去白不去。看公司就像买股票买基金，得先观察一段时间再决定入不入手，未雨绸缪总是好的。这也是嬴异人他妈妈告诉他的话。

但是未雨绸缪说着容易做着难啊。第二天的招聘会上，嬴异人坐在大礼堂偏后排的位置（是胡椒拽着他去的），旁边的胡椒下巴挨到了肩膀，轻微的鼾声悬浮在嬴子楚耳边。这货一小时还不到便睡了过去，放眼一望，在场的学生有至少五分之一都露出疲态，甚至还有小鸡啄米的。但最过分的只有胡椒一人，睡得像头死猪。

算了，嬴异人也没好到哪去。他咬着笔帽，靠掐虎口来保持清醒。开头的几部分还能靠好奇心保持注意力，到后面越来越无聊，越来越没劲。换了员工讲还是大同小异，核心思路都是“来我司有肉吃”。唉，如果秋招都这样，还不如上网查查股价走向呢。他百无聊赖地仰头靠着椅背，心里思量食堂还有多久开门，以礼堂为起点得跑多快才能抢到一张桌子。

公司业务讲解结束后进入最后一部分，嬴异人闭着嘴打了个哈欠：可算是快完事了。高中时来学校做演讲的成功学人士、励志人士，至少还能催泪，听着也不无聊。像这种公司招聘的演讲，从头到尾坚持两个小时不走神确实得需要一些定力，嬴异人修为不够，还得再加努力。

“咚咚，嗞——”

手掌拍话筒的闷声惊醒一片人，胡椒还是跟个不动明王似的侧卧，倒是嬴子楚抬起头来，眨眨眼想要看是谁闹这么一出。

礼堂被惊醒的学生即使没喊出声，细碎的讨论也明示了他们的不满。台上的主讲人从一个戴着眼镜的斯文姐姐换成了个西装革履的男人，正是此人拍了两下话筒，吵得补觉的学生不得安宁。

“嗯，好，大家醒得差不多了。展示也快结束了，我来收个尾吧。”那人一开口便有点揶揄的意味，嗓音有些哑，是用嗓过度的感觉，不适合当冥想的背景音乐。

“各位好，啊。我叫吕不韦，是精益外贸的创办者，也是比在座各位长了十届的师兄。”

师兄这个名号一出来，同扔进湖水中的石子一般在礼堂中砸出阵阵涟漪。学校的通知中并没有宣传这位吕老板的校友身份，让与会学生都有些怀疑。

台上的男人握着话筒轻笑，：“毕竟在母校宣传，我作为曾经的学生不跑来一趟拉拢拉拢师弟师妹，那就没良心嘛。河财大出了不少知名企业家，比如冀业的赵豪赵老爷子，还有普旭的黄胜黄先生。我和这群人都熟哇，天天找他们串门儿。”

学生惊奇，就连坐在第一排的那些教过吕不韦的讲师也有点震惊，精益还没上市就攀了这么多关系啊？

“就是他们和我不熟，见着我了还当是来送礼的呢，给吓得赶紧把我赶了出去。”

学生哄堂大笑，胡椒被笑声吵醒，睡眼惺忪地扶着扶手坐起来，嘴都张不开，悄悄问旁边的嬴异人：“这是咋了，笑啥？”

“老板讲笑话呢。”嬴异人双手抱胸，刚才那个段子他在天涯上见过，第二次听就脱敏了。

吕不韦显然注意到了胡椒的小动作，不，现在是大动作，这货醒来就算了还得伸一个懒腰，便打趣道：“不错，最后一个同学也醒了。我当年上你们陈教授的货币课睡得更厉害。不过我更高调，在第一排睡，后脑勺被敲的包十年都没消。这个包啊，简直就是我大学时光的缩影。”

在同样的老师课上被敲过后脑勺的人也忍不住笑起来，吕不韦举手示意打住，笑声的浪潮渐渐退下。

“他刚刚在说谁啊？”胡椒人醒了，脑子没醒，搓了两下脸又抓着嬴异人说小话。

嬴异人有些无奈，确实不该叫这个瓜皮来：“在说你呢。清醒点，丢不丢人。”

“又不是我想睡，”胡椒打了个哈欠，“昨晚开荒太晚了。”

嬴异人懒得和胡椒争，和室友聊了几句又听漏了吕不韦说了些什么，只得祈祷没听着的那几句是吕不韦讲的过期天涯段子。

“……此行的目的也是希望能回馈母校，为母校的学生多提供一条出路。我对同学们有信心，能来这上学的虽然不算人中龙凤，但也够得上百里挑一。而我司需要的正是年轻、激进的新鲜血液。”吕不韦侧身挥了下手，投影的ppt翻到最后一页，刚好是招聘标准，“为了鼓励各位同学，我司会为本校毕业的学生提供同级更优厚的薪资待遇……”

听起来一股电视购物的味儿。嬴异人没能吃下这块饼，年龄不够，吃不了。再者，吕不韦的措辞让他起疑：画个饼说这有块饼，却不说多大，只说比你手里有的饼大。先上车后补票，先撒网再捞鱼呗。

最能打动学生的除了亲近态度，便只有针对他们的福利了，即便根本没人深究他们能从中换多少利，到底是谁血赚谁血亏——鼓掌就完事了。

吕不韦满意于看到学生喝彩的反应，放下话筒鞠了一躬向学生告别，挂着温和的笑走下台去。不少应届生来的时候就已准备好简历，一结束便在工作人员的安排下排队登记交简历，还有几个没毕业的也想跟进，跑去留下信息。一时间礼堂的走廊挤满了人，学生嘈杂的讨论成了这场招聘会最大的反馈。

“可他妈完事儿了，走，吃晚饭去。”刚才那两小时的演讲甚至都没过胡椒的脑子，因此胡椒一结束便准备拉着嬴异人跑向食堂。

“我去登个记，你帮我提份扯面回来，让阿姨多弄点辣子。”嬴异人给胡椒让了个道，走到了队伍的最末端开始排队。

“你登记啥嘛，走，人是铁饭是钢。”

“来都来了，这还是我第一次，不登个记怎么能行。回来我给你钱。”

“行。”胡椒说完溜得比谁都快。

好小子，又想多昧一两块，下次帮他买东西昧回来算了。嬴异人目送胡椒离去，又看了看队伍，还好，不是特别长，再等小会儿就到自己。

操，那得赶紧他妈把胡椒那个逼人拦住。嬴异人低下头掩盖自己的内心戏，他还不想为了盘扯面就多给胡椒一块钱。

胡思乱想是打发时间的最优解，嬴异人当年中学走读回家，便靠着这一手技能缩短了漫漫三公里长征。这家公司的工作人员效率挺高，嬴异人刚发散到第二个主题才发觉下一个便是自己。

“您好，应届生交简历请放在左手边，右手边是登记表，请在这里签上名字、电话，以及邮箱。”

嬴异人在熟人面前放得开，但对陌生人说话还是有点局促，甚至到慌乱的程度。他点点头：“哦，好。我是……呃，大二的，不是应届，我在这里填个表就……我就是想关注一下后续发展……之类的。”

这种话都说不利索的小崽子见得多了，工作人员微笑：“没关系，感兴趣的话只要填表就好了。”她弯下腰，伸手指向最新的一行，一张表已经快密密麻麻地登记满了，看来这家公司收获还行。

嬴异人应声，低头登记，放下笔时看见远处的吕不韦在和学校的老师说。，那人察觉到嬴异人的目光，转过来朝嬴异人点头致意，嬴异人有样学样，随即拧身便走。

吕不韦这会儿还在同恩师叙旧，见着那个留着长头发的小伙离开后便和恩师道个歉，说去看一下登记情况。此时礼堂已经空无一人，只有少数学校的人员和他带来的公司成员收拾现场。

“哎，小徐，那是最后一个了？”吕不韦走到桌前，右手按着交上来的简历问道。

“是啊，今天来交简历的应届生有接近三十个，填表的快填满了。”

“不够。”

“这还不够啊，老板？”

“今天来了多少人，你算一下交简历的比例。再说了，到时候笔试面试肯定要筛人，筛下来还能剩下多少。”

吕不韦拿起表格，从各学校或潦草或工整的字体中辨认他们的名字：“算了，至少关注的人有六十来个。但愿去别的学校招聘也能有这个水平。”

“还不是因为大家都有校友情结，才会这么关注。”

“唉，再说嘛。学生就喜欢这种亲切的，去别的学校结果坏不到哪去。”吕不韦靠着桌子，一行行地检查名单，在最后一行看见了刚才那个长发男生的名字，“嬴？这姓挺稀有啊。”他在河北这一片恁多年，这是他见过的第一个姓嬴的人。

吕不韦印象里全国姓嬴的也没多少人，都在西北，最出名的好像就是嬴稷老爷子他们那一家……嗯？

他心里有个大胆的想法，但他胆子并没有大到能提出来的程度。

“小徐，那个……最后一个走的那个，留长发还蔫蔫的，他签字的时候有没有说啥？”吕不韦叫了声秘书的名字，问道。

“没啊，怎么了老板？”

面对秘书疑惑的表情，吕不韦摇摇头，让她继续清点。心里又忍不住笑自己：一个小秘书怎么可能知道远在西北的那大公司的家事。

虽然如此，他倒恰巧能联系上一个人，那人与嬴稷老爷子熟，或许能解答一二。事不宜迟，吕不韦连忙掏出手机拨打号码，心中默数三声滴过去，电话中一道苍老的声音响起来：“喂？”

“喂，白老师，是我，小吕。您最近身体还好不？许久没联系了，怪想的。”

“哦，小吕啊。老骨头了，再好能好到哪去？现在还跑得动，吃得多，想得快，就谢天谢地啦。”

“白老师这身体不是还硬朗着吗，比不少年轻人好多了。”

“你可别再恭维了，黑的都能说成白的。说吧，打过来啥事？”

“哦，没多大事。就是问问您听说过……嬴异人这个名字吗？”

电话那头沉默一下，只有老人的一声沉吟。

“嗯……确实熟悉，你让我再想想。”

吕不韦心里咯噔一下：“没事，您想。”

那头隐约能听见白老师去叫人的喊声，看来是用手盖住了听筒。又是一阵模糊的交流，白老师的声音这才清晰起来：“我刚刚确认了下，是嬴稷他孙。你问这个干啥？”

“哎，今天回访母校，恰巧看见这孩子也上了这大学，这不感觉面熟，才来问问您老嘛。”

吕不韦多寒暄了几句，还想找白老师多拉扯拉扯，被白老师无情拒绝。他挂断电话时手都是颤的，心中激荡。秘书不得其解，只当吕不韦又开始做白日梦了。

没人知道吕不韦内心有多震撼，巧舌如簧的他此时一个字都说不出来，满脑子只剩下一句话。

我操，走大运了，老子这是捡到宝了啊。


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你妈的，序数彻底乱了，更完我就把插曲挪到后面

虽说会议中明确指示过让吕不韦代理，可嬴子楚也不是那么容易会放手的人，他抓得住一切，抓得也紧，直到他的关节忘记如何放松舒展。出国后他联系最多的人是嬴政，毕竟那是他儿，其次便是吕不韦，只为了能够跟进公司的方案。至于为什么赵姬不在此列，她跟着嬴子楚飞去日本陪护，非要每日亲眼看着嬴子楚休息才放下心。

明明是有钱人，还要把事情搞得这么麻烦。吕不韦总是如此评价这一家子，然而他完全能理解赵姬的心思，正是生怕每一天是嬴子楚的最后一天，每一眼是最后一眼。吕不韦想要陪着嬴子楚的意愿不比她弱，可她能随时请假辞职，他不行。

夫妻二人都不在国内，至于嬴政只好住宿，周末住在芈华阳的家中。临走前嬴子楚还嘱托吕不韦多疏导疏导他孩子，叫这娃在学校跟人相处别动怒，更别动拳。吕不韦本做好了教训熊孩子的心理准备，甚至肩负起了专职司机的义务，准备开展每周一次的言传身教道德小课堂，嬴政却出人意料地在学校中如鱼得水。每周吕不韦接嬴政离校时耳边也没了嬴政对班级、同学的抱怨，只有这小孩初来乍到的好奇与欣喜。

“这样啊，你还挺厉害的，被窝玩手机都能躲过去。”吕不韦在红灯前停车，接上嬴政的话茬，“干爹高中的时候住校，也是最恨那辅导员。一学期下来我们宿舍被收的小玩具小物件，堆得跟小山似的。那会儿大家都没啥钱，哥几个勒紧腰带凑一块攒钱买，收一个买一个。”

“没处分吗？”

“当然有，又是违纪又是顶撞老师，直接停课几周。”吕不韦的高中能说的不多，不是因为他过得有多平凡，而是他青葱岁月的记忆被灯红酒绿的生活冲击得只剩下几块碎片，“干爹当年是刺儿头，招人烦得很，要不是能考大学，早都退学了。”

“我觉得现在也一样。老师会更容忍学习好的人，如果大家都差不多，老师可能就会一视同仁了。”嬴政抬手摸了摸自己脸上早已愈合的疤，道。

“又想起来小学和人打架了？”

嬴政点头：“我只是被叫家长，领头孤立的学生在班会被老师批评了，黑板报的检讨挂了一个月，家长还被叫来陪读。应该是我学习好的缘故才会有区别对待。”

“那你有没有想过是不是因为他们以多欺少，挑衅在先，或者老师一直都知道你和他们的摩擦，才会轻罚你，重罚他们？”吕不韦摇摇头，轻踩油门跟上前方车辆，让后面患有路怒症的司机找不到理由对他鸣笛，“一件事的发生有很多种因素，简单地将其归因于一点不明智。在学校交点朋友，以后会有人维护你。你小子啊，就是独，跟你爹当年一样。”

“但我爸不会跟我一样动手。我妈说谁欺负我就打谁，比我爸强。”

“你觉得呢？”

“我妈告诉我随时硬碰硬才是出息，可总感觉不太对劲。”嬴政低下头，捏着手掌心的肉道，“现在没人打扰我，我一个人也很开心。但是如果有人又惹我呢？那些被罚的同学在毕业前看我的眼神都很凶，如果有机会他们一定会报复。”

“好啦，都是小孩，他们不会跟你一样想这么远。现在没人烦你就够了。奶奶今天打电话跟我说找人做了一桌子菜，等着你回家吃呢。开心点。”即便是没跟小孩接触过的人也知道，对付小孩的万金油就是吃喝玩，越甜越好，越疯越好。

嬴政不喜甜，也不爱疯，他看了眼吕不韦，双眼蓄着光纠正道：“再好吃也是回奶奶家吃，不是回家吃。”

“你这孩子，怎么还跟我抠字眼儿了？”吕不韦笑，笑完朝前面的车狠狠按了几下喇叭。

“干爹，我爸妈不在，去哪里才叫回家？”

吕不韦哑口无言。

“他们都走了。我知道我爸身体不好，我妈按理说确实得去照顾。可是从来没有人告诉我具体发生了什么事，为什么我爸一定要出国去休养？”嬴政一脸委屈，但他更多的是不解，“我爸妈喜欢，所以我尽力表现得像一个乖小孩，省心，再幼稚些更好，然后他们真的把我当小孩了。不管出什么事都不愿意告诉我，为什么？我难道不是家里的一员吗？”

“你是不小了，但你也不够大。我问你，就算告诉你了，你能做什么？除了影响你的生活，什么用也没有。”

早熟的孩子需要的是认可，而不是诘问，吕不韦说出口便有些后悔。他驶离拥堵的街区，嬴政还是保持沉默，低下头思考该如何回答吕不韦的问题。

“就一定要让知情人有用处吗？干爹你比我清楚，但是你又能为我爸帮什么忙？我伯呢？我奶奶呢？”

“干爹和大伯能为你爸爸分担工作，奶奶可以替你爸爸照顾你，你爸就能安心养病了。”

嬴政对吕不韦的回答不满意，他需要吕不韦说出他想要的回答：“就算我爸什么也不说，自己决定出国，你们也会这么做的。”

是啊，因为这是我们的责任，而我们的责任也包括要保护你，孩子。吕不韦闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，认真开车。他从嬴政的话中听出来这小孩已经隐约猜出嬴子楚的病情有多严重，但他狠不下心，不忍告诉嬴政真相。

“你爸的病会好的，干爹相信医生，也相信你爸。现在的医疗技术很发达，虽然贵，但你爸用得起。”吕不韦最终只能如此告诉嬴政，“干爹了解你爸的性格，他现在最重要的牵挂就是你和你妈。”因为他至今都心怀愧疚，至少为了这一切他也会吊着一口气，努力求生、活下去。

语毕，嬴政还有些不相信地看着吕不韦，但他最终放弃了，因为这是他能从吕不韦口中获得的唯一的答案。而吕不韦也松了一口气，心却一路沉到胃底：他多希望自己说的是真的，而不是徒劳地、无条件地给予期待，希望命运能放这可怜人一马，可世上有无数的可怜人，无一人是特例。

***

两人一路无言，嬴政直到下车后才跟吕不韦说了一声“干爹再见”，头也不回地进了芈华阳的家门。刚才不该那么说的，跟暗示小娃娃猜的是对的有什么区别？吕不韦看着嬴政的背影反思，可现在说什么都来不及弥补。他没有立即离开，而是看看时间，又算算时差，给赵姬打了个wechat电话。

没人接，行吧。

打电话过去还要寒暄才能切入正题，不如留个言算了。

孩子想你了，赶紧回来。吕不韦关闭手机，到时候让这个小子自己去问赵姬，亲妈比干爹了解孩子，更明白怎么说话不会伤着孩子。

某种程度上吕不韦更希望赵姬口风把严实。一个孩子，都没真正地开始活着，活都没活明白就要去思考死亡这类沉重话题。嬴政本来就因为当年跟他妈在河北的日子比别的小孩内敛不少，如果真让他知道，万一不理解、消化不了，吕不韦没法想象这孩子以后会怎么样。

妈的，我他妈在瞎担心什么。人还没事儿，我怎么开始盼着他出事了。吕不韦伸手在自己脸颊来了一巴掌，惨白的噼啪一声刺痛斩断了他脑内纠缠如乱麻的思绪。

唯一的安慰就是嬴子楚临走前的那句“我也怕死”，是啊，谁活在世上不怕死？吕不韦也怕死，甚至不相信会有人真的能够看淡生死——不过是来不及后悔罢了。正是因为怕死，他才承认死亡的重量需要被敬畏，不由得他人妄言、轻言放弃。

回曲江的路况比接孩子时好不少，依旧堵得吕不韦心慌，他又萌生出给嬴子楚打个电话问问好的念头，就算是被青年在电话里“盘问”也好过此时他坐在车里煎熬，心心念念的都是“万一以后”与“该当如何”。

哪有什么万一，只要能听见嬴子楚的声音那就是一万，一万个放心。

***

或许是心有灵犀，吕不韦自己平时不太信这一套，回家吃完饭后看见手机上亮起嬴子楚的备注，底下是个又大又圆的绿色接听键，他心里对着老天是千恩万谢，完全忘记了他们两人此前早已约好在每个礼拜五必须通一次话，其它时候随缘。

吕不韦几乎想也不想地站起身接听，在客厅里来回踱步，不知该以什么样的姿态隔空与之交谈，也不知开场白该如何说，本能接管了一切，他张口便是：“你没事吧！”

电话那头沉默。吕不韦也怔愣一下，随后一巴掌拍在额头上，他妈的，最近舌头是被人偷换了一条吗？怎么不听使唤。

“……哈哈，没事。唉……”笑声虚弱，嬴子楚听见了吕不韦拍的那一巴掌。吕不韦猜想嬴子楚在用药期。

他从没问过，嬴子楚也从没说过。声音虚弱就是在用药，声音顿挫就是在恢复。这几个月来他听了太多嬴子楚提不起劲说话的嗓音，叫人多休息但对方不当回事，只得作罢。

嬴子楚叹了一声气后没开口，自然也轮不到吕不韦开口。电流滋滋的干扰声盖住嬴子楚近在咫尺的呼吸，同时也破坏吕不韦想象嬴子楚还在身边的幻景。

“老吕，”嬴子楚尖锐地吸了一口气，“你说说话。”

吕不韦胳膊一麻，他找了个沙发坐下，按捺住皮肤下爬行的不安：“好，你想让我说点什么？”

“说点啥都行，求你了，说说话。”嬴子楚的气力又小了些，背景听不见别的人声，不知在病房还是在酒店。

于是吕不韦开了口，聊公司产品销路，聊嬴子楚那些亲戚又怎么指点江山，聊芈华阳对孩子如何，聊自己是怎么被赵姬当跟嬴政的传话筒，最后聊嬴政如何想他。嬴子楚安静地听着，时不时因为吕不韦编排的奇妙比喻冒出带着气声的笑，其中透出莫大的满足。

还是空落落的，能说的都说尽了，吕不韦也说得有些口干，但他总觉得必须再补一句才行。

“我也想你了，我想见你。”吕不韦说前只觉得斟酌了许久，其实他才朝阳台迈出一步。

“嗤……”

断断续续的气音，吕不韦分不清那是哭还是笑，一开始可能是笑，直到嬴子楚的声带低低地震，吕不韦才意识到嬴子楚真的哭了。吕不韦一时间慌了神，下意识手插进兜想摸一包纸巾，可他兜里没纸巾，他也不在嬴子楚身边。

“咋了你这是，别哭啊。”这是他唯一能做的安慰。

他没见过，也没听过嬴子楚哭得这么厉害。少数几次流泪都是嬴子楚咬着牙，自虐一般捶打胸口，大腿，想要靠疼痛把眼泪掩饰过去，没有一次呜咽出声。

嬴子楚此时此刻在哪？抵着病床哭泣吗？还是靠在阳台哽咽？吕不韦听着嬴子楚的哭声，心里拧巴成一团沾了水的棉花，他真想瞬移到日本去，把自己的胃给嬴子楚用。

他妈的，吕不韦眼眶有些红，嬴子楚再哭下去他也要老男人落泪了。

“老吕……我他妈真的……”嬴子楚破碎的声音终于拼成吕不韦能听懂的句子——还带着哭腔，“我好他妈痛苦啊老吕……”

此时吕不韦终于知道，当一个人想用尽力气嘶声力竭地大喊，却发不出声的声音听起来什么样了。他沉默，说什么都是错的——他永远不可能理解嬴子楚在当下的这份痛。

“就像吞金自杀，剥了皮往里灌水银……药在撕开我的内脏……已经他妈五个月了……”嬴子楚的喉咙听起来像被砂纸磨过，“我受刑五个月了啊老吕……”

“那，那你媳妇儿呢？”吕不韦又慌，又气，嬴子楚都这个状态了，赵姬人在哪？

“不在，她走了……我不能再对不起她，我……”嬴子楚吸了吸鼻子，语气悲戚，“我不能在她面前哭……老子真是个混蛋，得了个傻逼病都捱不过去……”

“病也不是你能控制的！那是医生的事！”吕不韦听着信号有些不好，急步去了阳台，拉开窗户，声音被夜色吞没，“你冷静点，劫数都过去了，别倒在这里……冷静，深呼吸，行不行？”

对面止住了哭泣，只有嬴子楚粗重颤抖的呼吸，良久才将哭腔压下去。吕不韦听着嬴子楚喘气，又几乎能闻到嬴子楚身上的药味，和喘气时的湿热——怎么可能呢，他们隔了半个国家，连带着一片海，能瞬移到那里的只有他的念想。

“我、老吕你听我说……”嬴子楚良久再度开口，这一次声音平稳不少，却还是带点哽咽，“我真没这么崩溃过、我他妈了个逼的到底为了啥……”

“当然是活下去啊！”吕不韦急了，前段时间这货不是说自己怕死吗？都怕成这样了还有什么疼咽不下去？

“还活下去……”嬴子楚低低地笑，吕不韦的脑中想到对方无奈时的摇头，“都心知肚明，没多少时间了……我不甘心啊，老吕，我他妈怎么能甘心？我掌握了这么多人却掌握不住自己的命！每天都觉得它一点一点地流走，水一样，拽不回来……”

“是用药期间的错觉，你太疼了。”吕不韦越发觉得自己是站着说话不腰疼，“你是崤函的顶梁柱，也是你家的顶梁柱。大家都需要你。”

“我老婆也这么说，她是需要我……那你呢？老吕？”

吕不韦一怔，他想说需要，可这字儿堵在嘴边说不出口。嬴子楚无意得到吕不韦的回答，自顾自地说了下去：“才几年，上台时制定的计划只做完五分之一，做空池晋的计划……都来不及了，老吕……我还想看着我家政娃上大学，他长大得是什么样啊……”

“日本胃癌治疗水平比国内发达多了，只要配合治疗肯定会延长存活期……不管怎么样肯定能撑到你家政高考，你得撑下去，求你了。”

“为了谁？为了公司？为了我孩子吗？还是为了我老婆，为了你？”

吕不韦察觉到一丝不满，嬴子楚并不在列出的这些客体中，他的生命并不完全属于他自己，也无法彻底为自己而活。

“省省吧，别给我那些虚无缥缈的希望。你们都怕我死，可我最后依然是个凡人，就算在千里之外我还是得背着你们的恐惧。”

“……你生气了？”

“这很正常。恐惧来源于惯性，来源于我这么多年的责任，所以我也怕，我怕我真的没时间……”嬴子楚压抑着一股微不可察的悲意，“我前几天输了药，疼得磨坏了牙。然后又是呕吐，吐胆汁，真的特别苦，喉咙似乎也烂了……。从第一期开始就这样，现在反应甚至更大，我突然就有那种意识，我——”

嬴子楚猛然一顿，他不知道该如何说下去，或者他在等吕不韦的反应，他想听吕不韦说。

“我想等赵姬走了再去你那，但是最近崤函里越来越难搞了，很难……抽出身……”吕不韦说最后五个字时险些咬了舌头，从牙缝里挤出来最后一个音节便愧疚地闭上嘴：可以找的理由太多了，但从情理上讲，他不能不去。

“所以我走之前把你塞进那个位置，你不需要为我做什么。”嬴子楚反应不大，让吕不韦松了口气。然而之后嬴子楚再没说话，只剩下背景白噪音嗡嗡作响，吵得吕不韦不知道是信号问题还是自己耳鸣。

兴许是躺下了没挂断呢，吕不韦拿下手机，准备挂断时听筒里传来声响，他立刻重新接听。

“明天还得再检查检查肿瘤，累，检查完再联系。”嬴子楚疲倦道，他有点睁不开眼，“等化疗做完回国后，咱哥俩去吃烤肉吧。”

“烤恁娘，病没好还想着吃烤肉。”吕不韦一句河南问候语打消了嬴子楚的念头。

“看你吃也成，问题不大，闻闻味儿就够了。”

两人又寒暄一阵，直到嬴子楚的声音弱下去，变成轻微的鼾声，吕不韦这才按下挂断。关上窗后他想起来自己没喝水，拧身进客厅忽然一阵头晕目眩，有那么一瞬间的窒息把他拽得站不稳。他深呼吸，摇摇头，驱散大脑带来的幻觉后才拿着杯子倒了些热水。

商人最忌讳显露真情，真诚与真情是两种东西，吕不韦多年来早已习惯这一点。可当下他仍然受不了嬴子楚这么说话，被嬴子楚牵动的情绪所左右。一根带着刺的长鞭反复抽打他的意识，叫嚣着让他对自己的无力感到愧疚——对嬴子楚，他什么也做不了。

唯一能做的是好好工作，让嬴子楚少操点心，最重要的是别再病中插手，太累了。

吕不韦计划在十二月出差去河南，不是回濮阳，而是去开封。至少此时此刻他能解决嬴子楚心头的一块病，这个事实本身就已经让他足够安慰。

他不会想到的是，待他从开封回关中后嬴子楚也会拖着病体回国。他最大的希望将落空，最恳挚的请求将被无视，老天早已闭着眼安排好了一切。


	7. Chapter 6

被人遗忘是什么感觉？

不知道，吕不韦从小到大根本不知道被遗忘是什么感受。他需要关注便自己去拿，去争取，名声好也行坏也罢，他从来不缺关注。即便被遗忘了——那又如何，反正不是吕不韦的损失，他不怪他们，也不在乎。

那被人有意忽视呢？

得另当别论。吕不韦不是个不讲理的人，但谁会喜欢有人故意给自己添堵？所幸还没人对他这么做——他是谁，他是什么身份？怎么可能有人拿他不当回事？

然而这份自信被吕不韦的好友、至交一拳打碎，连撮灰都没剩下。吕不韦千算万算没算到原来真的有人会故意无视他的存在，乃至排除他，而这个人正是他心中那个最不可能搞他的人。

他小人，但他可没对嬴子楚小人过，他也坚信嬴子楚没有理由压制他，此人离开董事会前的安排真真切切地告诉他：他就是老板心腹，没人能撼动他的地位。

事情的起因是吕不韦检查人事调动细则，发现他上去后却不知何时自己一手带起来根系有一半下去了。于是他的怒火不可收拾地倾泻出来，连刚进门打算找吕不韦聊聊的嬴傒也不幸受到波及。吕不韦早就知道这群亲戚不老实，嬴子楚出国才半年就蠢蠢欲动，都想趁嬴子楚不在扳倒他。

妈的，都不知道轻重缓急，外忧都没解决就想着手内斗？吕不韦气不打一处来，巴不得立刻解决这群大事惜身小利忘义的混球，于是嬴傒成了第一个被“开刀”的对象。

吕不韦想也不想地把手中资料连着签字笔一块撇到书桌上，绷紧脸忍着没给嬴傒甩脸色。反正刚才自己在办公室里大发雷霆的声响早都被站在门外的嬴傒听了个遍，吕不韦开口就带了些阴阳怪气：“哦，终于想起来我还没跟着子楚走，是吧？”

“你这又是生的哪门子气？”嬴傒坐下，无视了吕不韦的恶意。他一贯不是好脾气，但今天倒和吕不韦对调过来，难得友善一次，“代行职务半年还不够？”

“够是够，但防不住有人贼心不死趁虚而入不是？”

“酸话说两句得了，跟我可没关系。那毕竟是我弟，和我流着一样的血。”嬴傒翘起腿，换个舒适的坐姿，在吕不韦眼里嚣张得不像话，“有些事本来就不应该让你知道。别露那表情，事实如此。可不告诉你又好像我们家兔死狗烹似的。”

“那可真是劳烦你了。还你们家，我跟你弟都比你亲。”吕不韦深吸一口气，控制好情绪后不耐烦地扔了一句“有事快说”，险些说成“有屁快放”。

闻言，嬴傒掏出手机点了几下，调出了邮箱界面，站起身把手机屏幕伸到吕不韦面前。吕不韦没细看，他抬头望了眼嬴傒，笑了：“就这点东西？怎么不复制过来发我？”

“然后截图告诉我弟，再加点料，我莫名其妙地变成家里的叛徒。”嬴傒没松手，甚至都不想让吕不韦把手机接过去，“看就完了。”

这下吕不韦才低头滑动屏幕，从下往上浏览嬴傒与嬴子楚的通信记录。之后的日子里他已经忘记了自己是怀着怎样的心情翻到顶端，也忘记了自己如何推开嬴傒伸过来的手。他唯一记住的是发麻的双臂、耳边心脏擂鼓样的轰鸣，还有急速上涌的血压。

“他回来了？”吕不韦攥拳，手心是凉的，凉透了。

嬴傒关闭手机，往后退了一步：“回来辞职，还有遗嘱公证，都安排得差不多了。”

“他回国前已经和你们开过会了？”答案呼之欲出。

“他的决定。毕竟是我弟，一肚子的主意。”嬴傒又感叹道，这一次的主题不再是骨肉亲情，“连我都觉得反常，只有你问得清。但是要你过去必须告诉你这些东西，所以……”

嬴傒没再说话，因为吕不韦已经站起身，表情凝固在微妙的沮丧中，嬴傒解读不出来。

空气冻结在吕不韦周身，阻拦着他的一举一动，侵蚀他的力气。他抬手捏捏山根，想要感受点什么却失败了。嬴傒的呼吸声有些轻，吕不韦这才反应过来自己有些失态，嬴傒还在等着他吭气儿。

“我知道了，你先回。”吕不韦瞥了眼嬴傒，挥手送客，“我再考虑考虑。”

本以为十拿九稳的嬴傒愣神片刻，看着吕不韦坐回办公椅上，直挺挺地跟尊佛似的一动不动，双眼紧盯着自己就差问一句“怎么还不走”。

嬴傒还不肯放弃，但他也没理由逗留，只得在开门时告诉吕不韦道：“我弟这几天在家休养，想找他的话尽早。明天周末，你刚好可以——”

吕不韦的回答是甩甩手，赶人出去，一个字都不愿留。

嬴傒别无他法，他难道还能抓着吕不韦扔到嬴子楚面前吗？他叹气退出办公室，关上门站定准备离开，隔着房门隐约听见一声清脆的碎裂声响。

成了。嬴傒心里一喜，焦虑担忧随着那声响动而去。嬴子楚或许不在他的掌握中，但一定在吕不韦的掌握中。

\-------------------------------------

吕不韦对嬴傒的期待一无所知，或许知道一点，可那些小心思在“嬴子楚主动压制他”的事实跟前无足轻重。嬴傒离开后他花了一下午坐在办公椅上消化这一事实，手底下无意识地滚动鼠标浏览近期的合同，却心乱如麻，什么也看不进去。屏幕的光在他双眼前开了个窗，而他向后退回自己心中的阴影。他站起身去开窗，摸出一根烟对着鲜红的夕阳点了火。他深吸一口气，烟头的火光替吕不韦点燃了天边的厚云，胸口积攒的怒气随着烟雾飘上天空，与包着烈火的晚霞融为一体。

他得问个清楚，吕不韦想。他不求别的，只求一个交代。即便他心底清楚若是有了交代，他一定会得寸进尺，可他需要一个解释来安抚自己的心。

吕不韦心里是急的，急到他当晚并未前往嬴子楚的家，而是花了一晚上写邮件。他为了一个动词反复删改，又担心自己表达的意思是否太过直白，纠结到了后半夜，却卡在了关键的一步：按下发送键。

出于某种不知名、他也不愿承认的原因，吕不韦想到要去见嬴子楚，心中的抗拒生根发芽。他不愿看见嬴子楚虚弱的模样，他还记得对方几乎哭到气绝，可他也不想看见一个健康、随时可以回到巅峰状态的嬴子楚。

几年前有个叫纸牌屋的美剧热播，吕不韦趁着热度去看了一眼，没看过几集便将其抛之脑后。此时此刻他没来由地想起来男主角关于权力的看法，那人倒活得异常清醒，因为他“会在这种念头萌发之前，就把它掐掉。”

吕不韦做不到，他甚至不如一个虚构的角色。他低下头思考半晌，一拳砸得书桌颤抖，随即删除了写下的所有草稿，摁灭第三根烟头，带着满腔的不忿关机上床。

外面很静，只有久违的绵长汽笛声从住宅上空掠过。吕不韦设好翌日的闹钟，扑在枕头上沉沉睡去。

吕不韦没能睡多久，他醒来时头疼欲裂，浑身无力，只闭上一阵子的眼便已天光大白。手机的闹铃还没响，吕不韦按掉闹铃，昨晚未能浇熄的情绪悄然酝酿。

身体苏醒大概需要五秒钟。意识从柔软的梦境回归皮囊，肌肉舒张，视野由模糊逐渐清晰，发出一天中第一声哼鸣。但是大脑苏醒需要的时间不等，有时一下床吕不韦就已经清醒，有时得等车开出家几公里他才反应过来自己姓甚名谁从哪来到哪去。他闷在胸口的那股子气随意识而眠随意识而醒，在他独自一人开车临近逸翠园东门时才炸裂开来。

吕不韦没叫司机，陪同的人越少越好——最好一个都别有。不知为何，吕不韦心里越急，他表现得越淡定。此时站在嬴子楚家门口的他神态轻松自然，按下了门铃，对着对讲器报出名字。

过程比他昨晚预想的容易多了，他甚至为发一封邮件思前想后，可多少文字都抵不过两个人见面时交换的一个眼神。因此他前一夜便关机决定亲自去杀嬴子楚一个措手不及，他要嬴子楚看着他的眼睛说为什么回国，为什么一切都瞒着他。

吕不韦分明从对讲机中听见了一声长叹，一道沙哑的男声模模糊糊传过来。吕不韦听不清内容，可那个声音即便被电流撕成碎片吕不韦依然认得。

吕不韦硬气起来的态度瞬间软下去。

“进来吧。”保姆道，大门锁应声而开。

嬴子楚知道他有备而来，这是吕不韦脑中蹦出来的第一句话。他都准备好答案了？吕不韦不愿多想，准备好的答案不一定是他想要的答案。

吕不韦进门，手扶着门框，由保姆请他换鞋。他一手扶着门框往屋内看，胳膊中的筋抻得略疼，第一眼看到的却是同样转过头来看他的嬴政。方才接听对讲器的嬴子楚坐在沙发上，让吕不韦只能看见其消瘦的侧脸，还有比以前稀疏不少的黑发。一楼阳台上摆了一台轮椅，座位上盖了条毯子，被早上的阳光映得颇暖和。

嬴政嗫嚅了一声“干爹好”，察觉到吕不韦身上一丝愤怒后，望向嬴子楚的眼神有些无措。嬴子楚摸摸嬴政的手，扬起头朝向楼梯点了点，嬴政会意，离开客厅上楼回房。

“孙姐，切点水果。”嬴子楚支开了保姆，扭头将视线放在门口的吕不韦身上。他神色憔悴，双颊略微凹陷，瘦得脱相却还带着原来那个嬴子楚相貌的影子。病痛抽干了他的精神，化疗毁坏了他的身体。

你为什么会变成这样？你为什么要那么对待我？两个代表截然不同态度的问题在吕不韦脑中打架。他迎着嬴子楚的目光，走到沙发跟前坐下，他把嘴里的话打碎重组，选择了最中立的问题：“你为什么回国不告诉我？”

嬴子楚抿着嘴低下头，同时吕不韦看见了嬴子楚头顶黑云样地堪堪浮在头皮上的黑发，吹一下似乎都能掉落不少。沉默片刻，嬴子楚才开口回答：“想闲下来再告诉你的，最近有些……忙，在办事。”

“大事无论如何都压不住的，”吕不韦皱眉，躯干前倾靠近嬴子楚，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“知道。我也知道你为什么来这里，想问什么。”嬴子楚抬起头，双眼深深陷进眼眶，骨骼的轮廓若隐若现，“你看看我，仔细看，你觉得我还剩多少时间？”

吕不韦自己并非浑然不觉，从那天嬴子楚的哭泣开始他心中早有预感。他将其埋在最不起眼的角落里，通过日复一日的工作来遗忘这份预感。但即便如此，吕不韦还是不解：“你自己都知道情况不乐观那回来图什么？”

一丝怨怼潜藏在句子之中，嬴子楚开口想解释，一人从楼梯处下来出声截断嬴子楚的话。声音主人听着不悦，当即叫出了吕不韦的名字：“吕不韦，又没人找你，你自己来干什么？”

嬴政那么着急回房原来不是听话，是叫妈妈去了。吕不韦只得打住自己的问话，转而对付赵姬：“听说子楚回国，我就来看看，问一问身体怎么样。”

“你刚看我老公的表情怎么不像是来问问身体的。”赵姬风风火火地走过来，坐在嬴子楚身边直接介入他们的对话，“子楚，你要不回房歇一会儿？我来和老吕说。”

赵姬手抚上了嬴子楚的小臂，恳求一般望向嬴子楚。见惯了赵姬泼辣不耐烦的神态，吕不韦极少从她眼中看到如此温柔。而嬴子楚对此的回应只是在赵姬额角印下浅浅的一个吻——看得吕不韦心头一刺——随后他拿开赵姬的手，保证似的告诉她：“我和老吕就是聊聊，没事。”

赵姬抿嘴，满心的不情愿。失落凝固在她脸上，她破天荒地没坚持己见，而是颇幽怨地问嬴子楚：“我怎么都拦不住你，是不是？”

嬴子楚没说话，只是拍了拍赵姬的手背。

“老吕，”嬴子楚转过头来，靠着赵姬搀扶起身，“出去走走吧，边走边聊。还得劳烦你推轮椅。”

好，让我听听你有什么要说的。吕不韦点点头应声去了阳台，他不确定自己有没有准备好去面对嬴子楚的辩白，但若由赵姬代其发声，他可能一辈子都不知道嬴子楚此时所思所想。

待保姆端着一盘水果离开厨房，看见的则是靠近大门处坐在轮椅上穿戴整齐的宅主人，还有其后推着轮椅的吕不韦。保姆一时有些慌乱，赵姬则是站在大门口准备开门送二人离开。

才切好的水果就这么不要了？保姆发觉自己站在这可能打扰了他们，只好憋住问题，保持端果盘的姿势准备返回厨房。嬴子楚叫住保姆道：“果盘端给孩子吧。”

有嬴子楚发话，保姆这才解脱样地快步离开客厅上楼。赵姬推开大门，寒风打着旋儿卷进屋内。她上身穿了件薄薄的羊毛衣，冻得打了个寒战，弯下腰把嬴子楚的领子拢了拢：“别出去太久，冷得很。”

“是你自己穿得少，赶紧回屋，别冻着。”嬴子楚抬头看了眼身后的吕不韦，轻叹出声，“老吕，走吧。”

二人走出几步后，别墅大门在他们身后无声地合上。在暖气屋子里呆了这么久，再跑出来竟然更觉得冷。吕不韦推着嬴子楚的轮椅走上石板路，才几分钟便感觉双颊皮肤被吹得僵硬。他低头看不见嬴子楚的表情，对方也只是沉静地坐在轮椅上，不知想些什么，似乎冷风吹不动他也吹不到他。

春天时这小区跟植物园似的，青翠嫣红挤在一块，温度也不凉不热。嬴子楚时常邀他家宴饭后绕着小区内的路走那么两圈消化消化。他们在沙沙作响的树海中行走，顶着薄薄的一层花香，脚下踩着月光，一去不回的好时光如今发展成了这样。早起买菜的老人们早已回了家，道路萧索，两边的灌木、树木只剩些秃枝在风中摇曳，互相击打，嚎叫着春天遥远、冬日永恒。

嬴子楚率先打破了他们二人之间微妙的沉默。确切地说，是他的喷嚏打破了沉默。

这一声喷嚏吓得吕不韦赶紧掏出一张纸递给嬴子楚，不无担心道：“要不还是回去聊？反正……”反正我们在哪也开不了口。

嬴子楚接过纸没说什么，擦了擦鼻子后将纸向内一折一揉，攥在手心。他咳嗽两声清清嗓子，空无一人的小区街道只余嬴子楚的声响。

“事挺多的，一件件来吧。”嬴子楚调整坐姿，半个身子的重心靠在轮椅的左扶手，转过去看吕不韦，“从哪开始？公司，还是病情？”

吕不韦不想接这个皮球，但现在也没有隐瞒态度的必要，便紧了紧拳头，开口回答：“为什么背着我回国立遗嘱？我不够格知道这件事吗？”

嬴子楚看着他，笑了，因为太过缺少脂肪的缘故，他脸颊上的皮肤堆叠起皱：“不管你知道与否，你都会受伤。所以我不想告诉你。”

“老吕，我掌握不了自己出生的命运，多亏了你我才重新将它握在手中。”嬴子楚转过身，提起了另一个话题。他们此时恰好路过一个垃圾桶，嬴子楚伸手将攥着的纸团撇了进去，“我逐渐迷恋上掌控一切的滋味，让我有一种我无所不能的错觉。可是我爸妈挨个离世又告诉我，我们什么也不是，都会老，会死。我查出来得病时，悬在我头上的剑落了下来，却没立刻杀死我。”

“我掌控不了自己的生命流逝，再多的钱在我身体状况前都是白搭。所以……”

吕不韦忽然有不好的预感，他的双手甚至有了捂住嬴子楚的嘴的冲动。

“我决定回国安排一下后事，之后索性出国去安乐死。”

“索性？！你他妈谈的是你自己的命，你想去死，你跟我说索性？！”吕不韦恨极了自己精准的预感，他拔高了声音，就差拽着嬴子楚的领子把对方的理智摇回来，“你觉得我拖后腿了？你不在乎你老婆你孩子了？公司的责任还不如你自己舒服？你就他妈准备这么撒手不管？！”

吕不韦的怒吼在大楼间回荡，无一人开窗来看，兴许是声音被建筑切割得七零八落，这才让人提不起听的兴趣。他不相信嬴子楚是这样的人，不然他一早就不会选择资助他，把全部身家押在当初那个病恹恹的青年身上。十多年过去了，他还是错看嬴子楚了吗？嬴子楚的回应是摇摇头，于是吕不韦只得咬着后槽牙，绷紧下颌肌肉硬生生吞咽下一波的质问。

“当然不是，该处理的还是要处理。”然而嬴子楚并未明确说明什么才算“该处理”，自顾自地说了下去，“老吕，要是当年没跟你合作，拿下崤函的董事长位子，会怎么样。”

“你后悔了？”吕不韦自己都没发觉他的声音开始发颤，兴许是冻的，因此语气中染上了些寒意。

嬴子楚对吕不韦生硬的语气变化毫无发觉：“有那么多没做完的事情。洹梁、池晋，最近的市场收缩，还有合同纠纷股价波动这些大大小小的事……如果不是你，这些东西都和我无关。十年了，我坐上董事长的位置后也变成了以权力为食的动物，而且我享受变化的每一秒。但是真的，老吕……要么就给我足够的时间施展拳脚。要么就让我继续去过我那平淡的日子。”

“可就算是这样，我还是感谢你，是你让我看到了机会。再来一次我肯定还会选择抓住你的手。”嬴子楚话锋一转，道，“所以我必须趁我还能动时再挣扎挣扎，擢升裁员，此消彼长，都需要平衡，包括你的那一支。”

“……我知道。”吕不韦终于坦诚了一些，他还在消化嬴子楚无端来的掏心窝的话，“我本以为是你哥拉拢董事会干的。”

“知道是我后你发火了吧。”嬴子楚语调带着调笑，尾音上扬，旋即又严肃起来，“你是我的朋友，可能是这辈子唯一一个交心的朋友。但我毕竟姓嬴，崤函也是家族企业，有些牺牲必须要做。”

“你想给孩子的继承铺路，还是给你老婆腾一个位置？”吕不韦知道他在暗示什么，他在心里暗暗评判嬴子楚的理由。先前冒出来的怒火噼啪着弱了下去，只消一阵风，便会重新燃起来。他推着轮椅，来到小区人工湖边停下。湖水结了一层薄冰，裂隙沉默着延展，随时会将封存的湖水解放出来。以前他们散步到这里时便会停下，坐在湖边紫藤架子下聊天。晚上热闹，大多数都是老人在闲聊，竟给了吕不韦他与嬴子楚可以一直这么到老的错觉。

“我老婆什么人你也知道。脾气急躁，但说到底也是个想要爱的小女人，我也想一直爱她。”

嬴子楚望着一根躺在冰面上的细树枝，将冻红的手指缩回衣袖中：“我抛弃过、亏欠过他们娘俩。我不是个好丈夫，也不是个好父亲。孩子聪明、早熟，他想让我和他妈开心，我——”

嬴子楚忽然哽住，吕不韦把手搭在嬴子楚的肩上拍了拍，这才继续说下去：“我再也看不到他的未来了。”

“你自己也清楚那为什么回来？小赵估计知道你要安乐死，可孩子呢？他才十三岁，你叫孩子怎么接受？一条命是随随便便能放弃的吗？”

嬴子楚摇摇头：“总要接受的，政娃不是寻常小孩。辞职后我就在家多陪陪孩子，让他慢慢理解这件事，别的也做不了。”

“如果有救的话，就算是把这幅皮囊都糟蹋在病床上我都要活下去。大半年的化疗阻止不了癌灶扩散到肝脏、淋巴。如果你不信，我可以把会诊意见的材料发给你，就连医生也在劝我姑息治疗……我没救了，老吕。我不想再把剩下的日子浪费在病床上苟延残喘，我受不了，我想带着欢欣和满足离开，而不是痛苦。”

姑息治疗，吕不韦知道这个词，这是对病痛的投降，只靠止痛药缓解不适，享受人生最后的时光。嬴子楚的生命就在他们对话之间进入倒计时，吕不韦收拢了搭在嬴子楚肩膀上的手指，似乎抓住这具躯体就还能抓住嬴子楚。吕不韦忽然又想起来嬴子楚电话中模糊的哭声，他早都知道，他那时就知道没救了，但自己没能察觉出来。冰冷的空气一遍遍洗刷吕不韦的肺，低温刺痛了他。

感受到肩膀传来的力气，嬴子楚脸部肌肉抽动一下，绷着嘴唇好一会儿，最后说：“我知道你难受，松松手，把我抓疼了。”

闻言，吕不韦才回过神来，松手抚平了被他抓皱的衣物。嬴子楚跟他说了一声“回去吧”，吕不韦这才推着轮椅碾过满地枯草，原路返回。

所有的疑惑都得到了解答，可依旧有一根刺横在吕不韦心中，叫他不得不说出口：“你又把烂摊子扔给我收拾，还裁撤了我的人。”

“对不起。”嬴子楚沉声道。听得他身后的吕不韦一怔愣——毕竟嬴子楚从来没有向他低过头，道过歉，有的只有两个人互相试探后余下的妥协。

“我对不起赵姬，不管如何爱她我们之间还是有芥蒂，我只好用划分股权来弥补。如果是你，不管给你划分股权还是代行职权都远远不够。但集团只能我家的人领导，你能理解吗？”

这是家族集团的通病，吕不韦早已摸到了天花板，注定不会往上爬。多少个夜深人静的夜晚中吕不韦都会思考自己所做的一切究竟是否值得，他一场豪赌换来了如今的位置，却成了嬴子楚的工具人，天天为了他们家的公司，他们家的事务来回奔波，最后为了孩子，他也是打头阵牺牲自己的人。

怪了，吕不韦想。这些本来就是毫无疑问的事情。

“没事，你放心吧。”吕不韦前倾身子，几乎是脱口而出，“我会让政儿平安长大，接替你的位置。到那时我也可以直接退休了。”

话音刚落，吕不韦兜里的手机震了震。他本想无视，然而嬴子楚也听见了提示的震动，示意吕不韦请便，吕不韦这才掏出手机解锁。几秒后，吕不韦愉悦的一声轻笑拨开了二人之间严肃的气氛：“巧了。”

“什么巧了？”嬴子楚不明就里。

“你儿子刚给我发消息，说我要是还生气就让你给我道歉。”

嬴子楚闻言同样笑出声，他往后一仰，后脑靠在吕不韦的腹部：“我娃这么在乎你，政娃长大前就辛苦你了。”

“应该的事，他都叫我一年的干爹了。但你毕竟是他亲爹，别让孩子太难受。”吕不韦没挺直腰，驼起背以别扭的姿势推着轮椅往前走。腹部前的触感出人意料地安抚下了他体内潜藏翻滚的躁动，来时憋了一肚子的火彻底灭下去。

“慢慢来吧，不可能瞒一辈子。”嬴子楚的声音弱下去，想起来什么一样，道，“说起这个，我去日本前开会说的那些事有进展吗？”

“市场挤占率吗？”吕不韦摇摇头，“现在终于和其他三家的产品势均力敌了……可最近又有人造质检的势，得找到用枪口对着我们的人。”

“啊……不用找了。治疗那段时间我让董事会的一个长辈在国内运作了一下，拿到了些材料。”

“又策反了谁？还有多少事瞒着我？”

“别这个语气，我不还是跟你学的？瞒着你是想让你轻松些，我当个甩手掌柜也愧疚。”嬴子楚笑笑，他抬眼望向苍白的天空，不知是云遮蔽了天还是天盖住了云，“回去我把东西整理整理发给你吧，所有材料指向一个叫魏无忌的人，是洹梁合伙人。接下来怎么办合你意就好。”

“一开始都是我这么跟你说话的，现在轮到你小子使唤我了。”

“不早都是了吗？见你甘之如饴。”

“那我问你，换你办这件事，你打算怎么处理？”

嬴子楚脸上的笑容仍未收回去，他托着腮，好像回到了十几年前两人刚认识的那段时间：吕不韦几乎是没日没夜地问他这类问题，成了他在校外的老师。

“无中生有，找他投资过的项目，最好跟网红有关，这样比较吸睛。没的吹成有的，有的吹成严重的，要和他们集团有联系，要能影响到集团的名声。”嬴子楚顿了顿，补充道，“沉默和噪音都可以买来，但是他们只是单纯叠加噪音而已。只有合适的沉默加上合适的噪音才能有足够的真实性，毕竟没多少人在乎事实，慢慢等事件失控就好。”

“万一被戳穿呢，该怎么办？”

“不会的，能爬到那个位置的人也不可能是圣人，总会有仇家借机把它们都抖出来。这样洹梁只能壮士断腕——魏无忌和洹梁那老板的关系比不了你我。”

“真下作。”一句贬义词在吕不韦的口中变成夸奖。

嬴子楚闻言也笑出声：“得怪你。满意了吧。现在公司的障碍、孩子的未来，我能做的都做了，剩下的交给老天爷好了。”

谈话间，吕不韦已经看到嬴子楚家的轮廓，站在那里安安静静地等待宅主人回到其温暖怀抱中。再三犹豫下，吕不韦问出了他最后一个问题：“你打算什么时候……”情绪冷静下来后吕不韦反而说不出死字，只得用几秒的停顿叫嬴子楚意会。

“年后。决定去瑞士。”嬴子楚抬起头来，他满是血丝的眼满是希冀地看向吕不韦，“你来吗？”

天知道吕不韦此时多想说自己想去，但亲眼见证嬴子楚死亡的恐惧瞬间扼住了他的喉咙。他没说话，嬴子楚也彻底理解了他的沉默。两人之后再没开口，在寂静的冬日中向温暖的房屋走去。


End file.
